Digimon Accel Stream Movie : Final Acceleration
by Chaosblazer
Summary: As Ken takes a step into a new life, an old enemy returns ready to do whatever it takes to take out all ascendants and the forces of good. Rated T for language and gore
1. The Dark One Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, Kerbexmon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin

Well here we go, this is the last big hurrah for Slade and his group, bar one side project I know i'm doing at some point once this movie is over, and all of my digimon characters will be turned over to Kanius and Ford.

This story takes place in the fall of the YYDGM-01 verse following Apophis Rising, but is also right before Kai's Battle of Gods.

 **Digimion Accel Stream Movie: Final Acceleration**

 **Chapter 1: The Dark One Returns.**

 _ **NeoGranDracmon's Castle/?**_

Ever since his reincarnation, NeoGranDracmon had been spending much time contemplating what to do with his new powers, while he was anxious to take the fight to Ken and the Ascendants, Puckmon had informed him of thier various victories since his demise at the hands of the Kamiya siblings.

 _To think they defeated Yagami and the D-reaper, but these Evo-lites didn't sound like pushovers either, and even Pyronmon who was supposed to be dead..._ as if on cue Puckmon entered with a xros loader that looked eygptian like. "Where have you been with that thing?"

"For the record, Pyronmon was only defeated by Kenny boy due to the fact that the staff of some ancient priestess tied with the houou pinned him down and allowed one of his digimon to drill him through with a spiral key, don't ask me where he got that though." NeoGranDramon sighed.

"Still I find it hard to believe that he's grown this much, even if he did go into that time room like the other ascendants did for Virus, I fail to see how he got so powerful in such a short ammount of time, and these other power ups the heroes have been getting, makes me question if I should've even been ressurected to begin with." Puckmon handed him the xros loader. "Why is this named the Apophis loader again?"

"It's my masters way of mocking the remains used to create it, you see this was built from the fragments of the staff of Apophis, which was welded by an egyptian class deity of the same name, however despite his god like powers, he choose to heavily rely on the staff and the jewels it contained, and yet he still couldn't take the heroes out, hell Kenny boy probably would've ate him with the Zero Factor if he wasn't forced to vacate the battlefeild, and then there was Kaiba who pissed him off when he came back..." NeoGranDracmon sweatdropped.

"What's the point of giving me this then? I know you said you had to fine tune some things with the digimon in there but..." Puckmon cut him off.

"It's simple, i've tweaked it so that it can be increased in power, but only by taking in the life forces of the children from the future." NeoGranDracmon chuckled.

"Yes, the neo senshi I believe as my spies have informed me, why they choose to live in the present time rather than thier own perplexes me." he said before standing up.

"By the way, how did it feel to off your daughter?" NeoGranDracmon nearly spat at Puckmon upon remembering this.

"She had it coming for daring to take my place, I created her as a means to undermine the senshi, especially her counterpart since she has dimensional traveling abilities, but even with all the aid I gave her, she could barely do anything right. Now if you will excuse me, it's time I met these future children." With that he walked off through a portal that opened before him, Puckmon mearly smirked as he did.

xxxxxx

 _ **Shibuya/Shopping District/YYDGM-01**_

"Come on Uncle Ken the toy store's close!" Ken sighed at Athena's positive energy.

"I'm coming geez." he said looking up at the sky for a moment.

 **Normally I don't do these exposistions, but whatever. Yeah it's me Kensuke Rainer, though I still prefer Ken, over the past few months quite abit of stuff has happened since that stupid egyptian freak tried to wreck this world a while back.**

 **Taylor and Larry got married to each other, had a pretty good ceremony, Christina makes me nervous at those things though with how she talks about the future, heck even Athena asked me when I would marry her, I simply said at the same time Sis gets married cause I would be too nervous to go through such a ceremony alone. Kaiba and Lyn also got married but I didn't attend that one, if only cause I recall the fact I nearly ripped Kaiba's head off when he pissed me off, and I didn't want to cause tension.**

 **I still feel bad for Takato, while he hasn't gone "serial killer" on us yet, he's definitely gotten distant from everyone since the ordeal, he still talks to people but he clearly lacks emotion behind his words, all because his spirit partner Suzaku is gone...to be honest I feel kind of responsible, with all that power I have inside me I should've been able to stop Apophis, but his damn staff evened the playing feild and allowed him to get into my head enough to the point where Sis felt it would be better if I left...**

 **...but of course my duel monster cards had a different opinion, those two dragons I picked up a while back, Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing warned me of another dragon called Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, I came back to try and retrieve the card, but Apophis and Kaiba got in my way and...well Kaiba learned the hard way what happens to anyone that pisses me off.**

 **Still if I had known what that witches end game was, I would've broken her neck and not her arm when I had the chance, then she would've never revived that freak, Suzaku would still be here, and Takato would be happier.**

 **Back to the present, my team back in "my world" has gotten better, especially Maki since he unlocked his mode change, probably going to make him the leader when it comes time to come to this world, since this is my real birth place, and Athena seems to like the idea of me being here 24/7**

 **Speaking of which right now i'm taking her to a toy store to get her a present, because it's her birthday, and the neo-senshi are setting up a huge surprise party at Kaibaland, and this is supposed to serve as a distraction...**

"Uncle Ken is something wrong?" Athena asked walking back.

"I curse Deadpool." he muttered before looking down at her. "Just enjoying the day, after all we shouldn't rush." he said smiling before taking her hand and walking to the toy store, unaware that a "soul" was heading the store as well.

xxxxxx

 _ **Toy Store/YYDGM-01**_

 _No wonder Takuya and Tomoki recommended this place, it's freaking huge._ Ken thought dumbfounded as he walked in with Athena. "So Athena anything you want in particular?" She looked around before seeing an asle full of dolls.

"Can I go look over there." Ken nodded.

"Sure." he replied as the "soul" floated towards the same asle, and landed inside a goth like european doll that had brown hair and a light blue dress.

 _This is the best I can muster it seems, Father your going to pay!_ Andes soul thought as she then saw Ken and Athena walking down the asle. _You've got to be kidding me, thier here!?_ without warning the power in the building suddenly went out, taking advantage of the sudden darkness, Andes used all the power she could muster to "lunge" herself at Ken, who was busy looking around for an explaination as to why the power went out when turning back he saw the doll charging for his face.

 _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S WHAT THE FU..._!? he thought as the power came back on and he caught the doll, it stopped moving. _What was that just now, I thought I just sensed a small ammount of energy...familiar energy._ he thought glaring at the doll which sweatdropped but he didn't see this.

 _Oh crap he knows i'm in here, he's gonna kill me!_ Andes panicked until Athena saw the doll.

"Oh wow that doll looks like momma, can I have it Uncle Ken?" This only made the doll sweatdrop harder as Ken sighed and handed to her.

"Sure why not." he muttered. _How did it jump up at me though?_

 _I TAKE IT BACK I'D RATHER DIE!_ Andes thought as Athena cuddled her. _This could not...great i'm so weak I can barely maintain...i'll have to stay in this doll for now to recharge my powers, but who knows how long that will take, perhaps this will turn out well in the future, but for now this...sucks..._ was the last thing she could say before fading out.

xxxxxx

 _ **Kaibaland/YYDGM-01**_

"I wonder, do you think it was a good idea to ask Ken to look after her?" Ryuuhi asked as he reluctantly helped the others prepare for the party.

"You still have trust issues with him?" Daiki asked as he, his sister Amaya, and thier android friend Psyche helped as well.

"I've seen him when he gets mad and." Koori sighed.

"Let it go already brother, I was there too, and so was Umi, he's not that bad." Ryuuhi sweatdropped.

"Only because you treat him like a second dad, your willing to overlook the hell he can unleash."

"Please don't start." Chibi-Usa said. "Look I know Ken can go overboard at times, but that's not what we are here for." RJ nodded.

"Yeah I mean i'm sure there is a method to his madness, but that's his problem not ours." he said before they all stopped as a large power flew over theme, a portal opened and from it came NeoGranDracmon.

 **(Insert Song-Final Fantasy IX ost - The Darkness of Eternity)**

"You all have no idea how deadly he truely is." he declared before Daiki pointed at him with a surprised look.

"Oh wow it's G1 Galvatron!" NeoGranDracmon fell over for a moment but quickly got back up.

 _Next time I come back from the dead, need to remember to keep my body._ he mentally swore before glaring at all of them. "I'm NeoGranDracmon and i've come for your souls!" All of the girls except Psyche quickly transformed into senshi attire, Daiki got into some iron man style battle armor "Interesting, but let's see how well you can all fight!" he glared holding up his arm cannon.

xxxxxx

All across Shibuya and Shinjuku, it didn't take long for mental shocks to register in the parents of the children that something was wrong.

xxxxxx

 _They were tough, but not that tough...what is the deal with this one though._ NeoGranDracmon thought as his only opponent left was Psyche, he could feel a massive power source from within her, somewhat similar to one of the properties in his Apophis Loader, feeling reinforcements coming however he quickly retreated. _Tempting as it is to test my new powers i'm not taking on the houou._ With that he left as Psyche fell to her knees, Hiei was among the first to arrive...

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxx

"He called himself NeoGranDracmon, then he attacked with his power and took thier souls using some kind of digi-vice." Psyche informed everyone present, by this time every parent had arrived and they had created make shift beds for their future children, who were now lifeless.

"GranDracmon!? He's back from the dead!?" Sailor Mars wondered, Hiei however had another thought.

"It's his fault!" Mars immediantly whacked Hiei over the head.

"How is it Ken's fault, he wasn't even here." Vega nodded as Mercury tried her best to heal her future children.

"I agree, that guy's been through enough crap to last a lifetime, still how could a Digi-vice steal people's souls?"

"He called if the Apophis loader, said it was given to him by an associate." Psyche said, upon hearing the name, everyone cringed.

"Wait that egyptian freak who attacked back in the spring?" Mako Tsunami asked, Psyche nodded.

"Let me get this straight, GranDracmon is back and looks like a transformer, and is carrying a digi-vice that is named after the last bad guy we had to fight?" Yusuke asked, Psyche nodded again.

"There's something that's bothering me, that device seemed to have some small traces of power similar to the soul gem that now rests in my body." Upon hearing this, Sailor Moon gasped as Venus and Adam checked on thier loved ones, Demona was fuming.

"But wait how did..." Mercury cut her off.

"Perhaps peices of the staff and gems were broken off during that battle and were used in the creation of this digi-vice, it's the only explaination." Vega hugged her as she was fatigued from trying to aid her children, Sailor Pluto soon entered and approached Neo-Moon

"Should've gotten here sooner, but someone blocked me from entering this dimension." she rubbed her hand across Neo-Moon's face. "I'm so sorry small lady." she said before hammering down her staff in the room enveloping all of the fallen ones in energy veils. "This will prolonge the stasis of thier bodies as thier souls must be retreived, but I must remain here as a result." Yusuke then thought of something as Pluto said this.

"Wait a second, you don't think he'll go after Athena do you?" Mars quickly pulled out her senshi communicator and contacted Karin.

xxxxxx

 _ **Karin and Dimitri's Condo/YYDGM-01**_

"GranDracmon is back!?" Dimitri asked as he overheard Mars talk with Karin.

 _Yes and if he went after the future children, he might be going after Athena as well._ Hearing this PinkPatamon opened a window and flew out of it.

"Wait for us!" Faith called out trying to get out the same way...and getting stuck.

"You need to lose more weight piggy!" PinkPatamon said as she flew off. "I'm coming Athena!"

"I'll call Ken, but just to be safe we better head out too." Karin noted as Dimitri pried his partner from the window seal.

xxxxxx

 _ **Shibuya/YYDGM-01**_

Not surprisingly it didn't take long for Ken to get the news, upon hearing it, he growled. "Fine let's meet up." he said turning off his phone and turning to Athena. "Change of plans, we've gotta go meet with your mom and dad, seems another ghost from my past came back and he attacked the neo-senshi." Athena gasped.

"Are they alright?" Ken shook his head.

"Wish I could say so, but it sounds like thier souls were taken..." a portal opened, from it came NeoGranDracmon, standing behind him was a Dorbickmon and Splashmon.

"It's been a while Kensuke." NeoGranDracmon said smirking, Ken frowned.

"Do I know you Decepticon?" NeoGranDracmon facefaulted again.

"I swear to Huanglongmon...enough games hand me the girl's soul or die!" before he could get back up..

 **(Insert song-Sabaton-Panzer Battalion)**

 **BANG!**

Like a gunshot signifying the start of a war, Ken decked him so hard in the chest he fell to his knees, the urge to puke up his insides while cluching his chest. Dorbickmon and Splashmon both moved back at this sight. _Any harder than that i'd be dead again...how in the hell did he get so strong._ he glared at his subordinates. "You two could do something rather than standing around like idiots!" the two digimon lunged forward to attack, but Ken quickly transformed into Dramon X, seeing his appearance change, NeoGranDracmon again could tell something wasn't right, especially when he kicked both of them back with almost no effort.

"Damn this!" NeoGranDracmon swore out unleashing his arm cannon. " _ **CHAOS BLASTER!**_ " he unleashed a large beam of energy that would've hit Athena, had Dramon X not grabbed her out of the way, however his right arm was blown off in the process.

"Uncle Ken!" Athena cried out as Dramon X set her down.

"You dumb..." he stopped when Dramon X started growling.

 **(Song Change-Sabaton-For whom the bell tolls)**

Dramon X soon let loose a yell of pain and anguish before "growing" a new arm out, NeoGranDracmon, Athena and the other digimon present all went wide-eyed at this, especially when Dramon X's eyes turned white.

"Ok NeoGranDracmon, we've played your way long enough, now let's see what happens when we play for KEEPS!" his voice tone also changed, NeoGranDracmon quickly opened a portal and ran through it after recalling his two subordinates. "Coward..." Dramon X muttered before de-transforming and "checking" his right arm out to make sure it worked as Sailor Sedna, Angemon X and PinkPatamon arrived.

"We better go to Kaibaland now, we need to regroup with the others before he comes back." Ken stated firmly, Sedna however was concerned as for a moment she saw his white eyes even though he was wearing his shades.

 _It's that power again...what is it?_ she wondered as Athena showed her the doll she picked out, hoping to lift the mood. "Oh wow that looks kinda like me, nice choice brother." she said smiling, Ken smiled back.

 **(Song ends)**

"Sure thing sis, whatever she wanted she got." he said before thinking. _Still want to know how it jumped at me._

xxxxxx

 _ **NeoGranDracmon's Castle/?**_

 _What the fuck was that, I blew his arm off and he regenerated it like nothing, Zero Factor, Quantize power, and now regeneration, can I actually beat this kid!_

"You could if you weren't so stupid about your choice in actions." Puckmon said sternly. "I applaud you for not wanting to use the loader off the bat, but why do you think my master gave it to you?"

"Ok i'll admit, I wasn't fucking thinking straight, something about that kid irks me." Puckmon shrugged.

"He has irked alot of people, but it's amazing how despite how hard he can hit someone his kill record outside of your curse isn't that high." This intrigued NeoGranDracmon.

"Wait, my curse did go off?" Puckmon nodded.

"Yes it did, and he hasn't let it go since, he killed quite alot of people in his world with it, that could be your ticket to beating him, but one way alone isn't enough, someone as smart as you should come to know this, the evo-lites failed because they started out united, but eventually fell apart peice by peice and were defeated, surprisingly though Kenny only got three of them, and not thier leader, he got taken down by the one who used to go by the name Yamato, who also killed two others, one of the Kupier senshi decapitated the annoying one, and the dark eagle Jishikitori X was defeated by her sister pluto, while Ken did put down her monster form, it was just a lump of moving flesh with no core."

"Yamato is no longer the dominant personality in Matt? I couldn't care less about the rest of the information though, who Ken kills and doesn't kill I don't care, what matters is how I kill him."

"You could always try what you did before, only raise the stakes this time." NeoGranDracmon wondered what he was referring to, and then thought back to the 1000 BlackVictoryGreymon's he created, in the end he only absorbed most of them, since Ken had killed off alot of them before thier data could be retreived, however he also remembered that even combined thier data wasn't enough.

"So if I put more effort into my minions this go round, I'll get better results is what your saying." Puckmon nodded.

"Exactly." he said as a Datamon entered.

"Just so happens my lord, we've been working on four new minions." NeoGranDracmon sighed.

"I hope thier better than our last recruits, seriously aliens and high powered ego maniacs that can't back up thier words suck."

xxxxxx

 _ **NeoGranDracmon's Castle/Lab/?**_

"So was this her idea? Cause only one of them looks legitamently threatening." NeoGranDracmon said pointing to one of the four "Warriors" before him, it looked like Susanoomon but was green in color and seemed to have scale like skin."

"We call him ViralSusanoomon sire, the other three were named by your daughter before her demise." the other three were humanoid in appearance, but beyond that one looked lizard like, one had pink skin and red hair, and the last one had a large yellow body.

"If thier names are ZapZap, Burr and BlubBlub, i'm going to slaughter all of you on principle alone."

"Please give us some credit, thier names are Sparkster, Chiller and Brutal Brawler! The second one took us a while though, we thought about adding -uraizalor to his name in some fashion, but felt it too overused." NeoGranDracmon breathed in and out for a moment.

"Fine, but i'm calling them Spark, Chill and BB, and they better slay the chosen without hesitation."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that my lord, thanks to the data we retreived from a warrior called Viper XP, they would skullfuck elderly people for shits and giggles."

"Why would they need to do that!? They just need to kick the shit out of those who oppose me...this Viper XP sounds like a troll."

"He was, to the very end, heck he came closer than the evo-lite leader did to putting Kenny down, only the Houou gave him enough power to stop him." NeoGranDracmon sweatdropped.

"It took the houou to kill this man?" Puckmon chuckled.

"Well Kenny did pin him down as Tsukuyomimon, but it was a senshi called Sailor Varuna who finished him by chopping his head off with her battle axe." NeoGranDracmon sweatdropped more.

"I think I know that one, she's the one who is like Brock Sampson, in any case..." before he could hold up the apophis loader Puckmon stopped him.

"Don't you think your forgetting something?" NeoGrandracmon sighed.

"Oh right I need the power of that one girl from the future I couldn't get thanks to Kensuke's intervention." Puckmon grinned,

"Actually, there is a substitute you could go after, a rarity among digimon called White Lopmon, a NeoMyotismon in another universe used them to remain immortal, even just one would enough to suffice as an equalizer." NeoGrandramon put his hand to his chin.

"Where would I get one?" he asked, Puckmon grinned.

xxxxx

 _ **Shibuya/YYDGM-01**_

A portal opened up, from it came a Blue MegaGargomon, a White Lopmon, and an alternate colored Ravemon Burst Mode who's skin coloring was reversed. "Vera do you know where we are?" MegaGargomon asked.

"Hopefully somewhere where we can better protect this little one." the Ravemon BM responded with a female voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While checking on the future children, several fights break out, among them some new allies are made as well as enemies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have the first chapter of this movie.

For the record, yes that is the same doll Athena has in Cross Generations, Now you know why it "moves" lol.

Puckmon gathered the fragments for this loader at the end of Apophis Rising, and his master (who most of you may or may not know of by this point) created it.

Using the souls of the Neo-Senshi is ironic punishiment for them stopping Apophis, I know that many would think the other groups should be added, but that would be too many souls to grab so I choose one group.

The scuffle between Ken and NeoGranDracmon is to show how far things have changed since thier last encounter, cause I can assure you once things get going the table will be more equal, and yes Ken can regenerate lost limbs.

Kind of ironic that when you think about Ken never killed the big bads of season 2, others did.

Yes three of NeoGranDracmon's new henchmen (besides the obvious seven in the xros loader if you've watched Xros Wars) are based upon three beings from a certain abridged movie, and viper XP's will continues to live on.

A Female Ravemon with the name of "Vera" does that ring any bells? lol.

This movie isn't going to be longish (probably less than 10 chapters) and I don't intend to rush through it, after all this is the last outing of Ken with me at the controls (bar that side project I want to do and that's only going to be one chapter long)

until next time peace out.


	2. XLRating Fury, Cursing Strikes!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, Kerbexmon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin

Well here we go, this is the last big hurrah for Slade and his group, bar one side project I know i'm doing at some point once this movie is over, and all of my digimon characters will be turned over to Kanius and Ford.

This story takes place in the fall of the YYDGM-01 verse following Apophis Rising, but is also right before Kai's Battle of Gods.

 **Digimion Accel Stream Movie: Final Acceleration**

 **Chapter 2: XLRating Fury, Cursing Strikes!**

 _ **NeoGranDracmon's Castle/?**_

"So is this all of the forces we have, cause i'm still not sure if it's going to be enough." NeoGranDracmon noted. _Kenny alone could probably rip them all apart._ A Datamon spoke up.

"Well...we do have a few others, but one isn't finished, and the other two aren't exactly stable..." NeoGranDracmon stepped on the Datamon crushing him.

"Let me see them!" he demanded, other Datamon became nervous and led him to a chamber, once he looked inside, his reaction turned into a smile. "Now we're talking."

"I summoned another minion to you as well, but she kinda wondered off..." Puckmon said, NeoGranDracmon sweatdropped before noting to a red haired man and an Angel looking digimon that was half white and half black with pink and blue trimmings.

"You two let's go then." he called out causing the two fiends to smirk.

xxxxxx

 _ **Kaibaland/YYDGM-01**_

Ken could not believe his eyes when the group arrived at the "makeshift" hopistal that had been made for the future children, medic's from Kaiba corp had arrived to try and help, but there wasn't much they could do either, Vega had decided to contact the rest of the legendary warriors and had headed for Shibuya. "How did this happen?" Ken demanded, Hiei glared at him, but Rei restrained him.

"It seems that Apophis is coming back to bite us, but how NeoGranDracmon got powers from the jewels of his staff in that strange digi-vice he had, we don't know." Ami said.

"So someone's backing him?" Dimitri questioned. "But who could it be?"

"I don't know but this...this is wrong." Karin said solemnly as Athena was on the verge of tears, seeing her future friends in such a state, Ken couldn't help but walk over to Koori and put his hand against her cheek gently, his anger building to the point where everyone in the room could feel it.

"I don't know how or why, but if they rear thier heads again, thier going to..."

 **BOOM!**

Ken immediantly ran out of the tent towards the explosion, anger on his face. "Brother stop!" Karin called out, but he didn't hear her.

"We better follow him and make sure he doesn't do something he regrets." Dimitri said as he, Karin, Hiei, and Rei ran out, the others remained behind to make sure no one would hurt the future children further.

As he ran, Ken tapped some buttons on his digi-vice opening a portal, after a moment, Apollomon, BanchoLeomon with Mikato and Shizuka, and Dianamon with Kasumi appeared. "Something going down?" Apollomon asked as another explosion was heard.

"GranDracmon's back from the dead and he brought reinforcements, spread out and help whoever you can." he demanded as they kept running before splitting off in different directions.

xxxxxx

 _ **Shibuya/YYDGM-01**_

 **(Song insert-Lordi-Blood Red Sandman)**

The legendary warriors had been the first ones to engage NeoGranDracmon's new forces, having split off into three groups, the first group consisting of Ranamon, Gigasmon, and Arbormon found themselves hard pressed against a humanoid digimon who had a muscular build and red hair. "You fools should've digi-volved into your higher states, you underestimate me because of my appearance." Arbormon growled.

 _I never thought i'd be fighting a digimon version of freaking Yujiro from Baki the Grappler...I can't let my anger cloud my judgement!_ he thought, but before he could even slide evolve to a higher form, "Yujiro" ran forward, and quickly snapped his arms backwards on themselves causing him to scream in pain before his transformation broke, as a human his arms were not broken, but the pain was still there and he couldn't move them at all.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gigasmon roared as he ran at Yujiro, who thrusted up his arms to stop the earth titan's charge with little effort, he then quickly applied pressure, more than Gigasmon was expecting and slowly started to cause his torso to fall back upon itself, until he bent it in two snapping Gigasmon like a twig, once again the transformation broke and Sam found himself in the same state as Vega, his body might have been fine due to his spirit saving him, but the shock of the pain was still there, he couldn't move his body.

"SAM!" Jaarin called out, but in her mind she was afraid to attack the psyco man who walked towards her licking his lips.

"Oh come now death is an acquired..." he never got to finish as Ken arrived and kicked him back, before transforming into Dramon X.

"You of all fucking people!" he growled as the Yujiro recovered and the two charged each other, causing a shockwave that nearly sent Ranamon, Sam and Vega's bodies flying on impact.

xxxxxx

The second group of warriors, Junpei who was currently MetalKabuterimon, Tomoki, currently Korrikkakumon, Kouji who was Beowolfmon, Kouichi who was Reichmon, and Izumi who was Zephyrmon had been brawling with the bio-warriors, and were not fairing any better than group one was. "I fired my **Electron Cannon** into the fat one and it bounced right back!" this made BB growl, but Chiller calmed him.

"You ain't got no room to talk you prick, your pretty fat as a human!" he yelled out before unleashing an ice blast that Beowolfmon and Reichmon blocked, only for Spark to hit both of them from behind with electrical cables shocking and de-evolving them.

"Who are these guys?" Kouichi wondered as he felt paralyzed.

 **(Song change- Hellsing Ost- Hatred Guy of Sinfulness)**

"The ones who are going to fuck..." Chill and Spark never got to finish as BB suddenly found himself impaled by Bayonets and like a balloon popped and exploded into data. "NO BB!" they both cried out in shock, before turning to see a smiling Jesmon looking at them...

"Oh shit..." was all MetalKabuterimon could muter knowing what was coming.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxx

The remaining pair consisting only of Takuya currently Ardhamon, and Dimitro currently Mercurymon found themselves facing Viral Susnaoomon, and both looked worse for wear. "You boys should know better than to think you can take me at your current levels." he taunted, besides I can tell four of your comrades have gone down already and..." suddenly a blast of magic hit him in the back stinging him, turning he saw Sailor Saturn in her Dai Valkyrie Form glaring at him. "I guess I should've expected you to have survived the masters little energy dragin." before he could react a shadow suddenly appeared and grabbed Ardhamon and flew off. "Son of a bitch wasn't ready, oh well perhaps by taking you out this will make my existance worth it!"

"I'd like to see you try." Dai-Valkyrie Saturn replied, glaring at her opponent, who quickly ran forward and decked her in the stomuch hard causing her transformation to break.

"HOTARU!" Mercurymon cried out as he struggled to get to his girlfriend, ViralSusanoomon looked peeved.

"We ain't pulling our punches this time you fucks..." he said before turning to see Mizuno and Brimstone cutting him off. "More weaklings or should I say victims." he said growling.

xxxxxx

Ardhamon found himself plowed into a wall before de-transforming, however he still had strength to stand, and when he did, what he saw before him was shocking. "Your kidding, you of all people!?" it was Gaiomon, only he had a purple glow over his eyes.

"Get up and fight me now!" Takuya quickly turned into KaiserGreymon and the fight resummed, no hesitation from either fighting.

xxxxxx

"Jeez there is fighting all over Shibuya." Angemon X noted as he, Dai Valkyrie Sedna and Athena riding Pegacormon rode over the city, as they did Karin's teammates the Kupiers flew up to them, they were also in thier Dai-Valkyrie forms.

"What's going on? Here we were planning for Athena's party and..." Sedna cut Varuna off.

"It seems GranDracmon has returned, we need to find brother before..." The sound of a gong cut her off.

 **(Song Insert- WWE ost- Undertaker entrance theme)**

Dramon X had enough of Yujiro's antics and crossed his hand across his throat before running foward and high speed, grabbing Yujiro and body slamming him into the ground hard, he then picked him back up and put him in a posistion for a tombstone piledriver.

"REST IN PEICE!" his eyes rolled back in his head as he piledrove Yujiro into the ground so hard, he exploded into data and caused all cars all the street to go flying into the air.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxx

 _ **NeoGranDracmon's Castle/?**_

 _WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!_ NeoGranDracmon thought with a sweatdrop before he sensed something else that made him smile, and he vanished as a result.

xxxxxxx

 _ **Shibuya/YYDGM-01**_

As Dramon X rubbed his hands together while Jaarin tended to her friends, a portal opened and from it came Darkstar, his partner DarkGatomon, and Slade. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well besides admonishing you for copying the undertaker, cause even if wrestling is fake that man is an icon, we've come here to retreive someone that shouldn't be here." before Dramon X could ask the Kupiers landed.

"Brother please calm down, we need a plan here." Dramon X sighed.

"Sorry sis i'm just..." at that moment all of them felt an aura wash over them, followed by a male scream.

"Who was that?" Darkstar asked.

"I think...that was Hiei." all of them turned and saw Hiei was getting pushed back by a purple haired woman who was wearing a rather revealing black outfit with butterfly like wings with a whip in her hands. Slade's eyes widened upon seeing her.

"Oh fuck, not her." Darkstar was confused.

"You know her?" Slade nodded with a sigh as Mars approached the group, seemingly not knowing what to do.

"Who is that woman, I'm tempted to move in, but Hiei struck first and the Houou is reluctant to fight her."

 _ **If only because she shouldn't be here and I feel fighting her might cause trouble.**_

 _You have no idea phoenix._ Slade pathed to her. "Her name is Iris Heart, she's from another world and..." the whipping noise got louder as Iris Heart started going overboard.

"That's extreme." Eris winced.

"You think we should..." Slade held up his arm to prevent Quaoar and the others from moving in.

"She'll get you too...i'd know, I fought her once and had to run from her." Slade mentioned cringing.

 **BOW TO ME DOG!** Iris Heart yelled out as she cracked her whip against Hiei's Jagan eye hard.

xxxxxx

Watching from a rooftop, NeoGranDracmon winced as well. _Definitely over age 18 content, did Puckmon even bother to do a background check on her!?_ he thought before refocusing, he soon saw Vera and her friends. "Target acquired." he said eyeing the white lopmon.

xxxxxx

"You of all people had to run from this woman?" Dramon X questioned Slade.

"I couldn't fight her at full power, and I couldn't kill her because to do so would've caused problems and..." he stopped when all her a cracking noise. "You've gotta be kidding me." looking up cracks began to form in the sky and from these cracks came a purple smoke.

xxxxxx

"What the hell?!" ViralSusanoomon wondered as he knocked Mizuno and Brimstone down, he looked up and saw the purple mist like smoke coming towards him, although he closed his mouth it quickly entered through his nostrals and turned his body purple, but he felt empowered by the smoke as Apollomon arrived. "Oh my god, it's the pissant who couldn't do shit during the Seige, come on buddy you can't take me down! Your no ascendant." This struck a nerve in Apollomon who mode changed into his Kai form. "Oh wow a Mode change how boring."

 **(Song Insert-Sabaton-Resist and Bite)**

"You know what asshole, FUCK YOU TO HELL! **SHIN KIKOHO!** " ViralSusanoomon's eyes widened when Apollomon formed a triangle with his hands and unleashed a hellish blash down at him that plowed him through the ground creating a massive shockwave througout the city.

"Oh boy...Maki's nettled." Dramon X said as Slade and Darkstar sweatdropped.

"Ain't he your friend?" Darkstar asked.

"Yeah, but what's with the purple cloud stuff?" Dramon X asked.

"It's called "Chaos Miasma" it appears through cracks caused by energy strong enough to rip holes in time and space, it can easily infect someone and empower them, but takes away there sanity as a result, and also puts a strain on thier bodies." Darkstar looked at him confused.

"I thought you said that shit was gone with you know who?" Slade sighed.

"I thought so too." another shockwave went out. "You know your friends going to die at this rate right?" he addressed Dramon X.

"Probably." Dramon X said sighing taking off to where Apollomon Kai was, no matter how well he tried, ViralSusanoomon couldn't get out of the hole that kept getting deeper with each shot.

"STOP IT!" shot down further, "STOP IT DAMN IT!" further down. "ANGRYY!" Mizuno and Haruka both became concerned as they could tell Apollomon Kai had no intention of stopping or holding back on using his lifeforce to shoot the hell out of the enemy.

"Maki stop this, it's not worth killing yourself!" Mizuno shouted out, this seemingly struck a nerve that caused him to stop, ViralSusanoomon finally got out of the hole and lept up towards him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO...a hand suddenly ran through his chest area, but it wasn't Apollomon Kai or Dramon X who had just arrived followed by the kupiers, it was Ken's Cyberdramon who had gotten out of the digi-vice BAX, ViralSusanoomon exploded into data which Cyberdramon absorbed and then digi-volved into Justimon, however he made no movements.

 **(Song Ends)**

"You've gotta be kidding me, he became sane!?" Dramon X growled out, Angemon X put on a throughtful look.

"Perhaps the negative emotions he had along with those from the digimon he just absorbed canceled each other out?" before Dramon X could retort he had to catch Apollomon Kai who turned back to Maki and Coronamon. "You know when I said follow my examples, I didn't mean the bad ones." he said as they landed, Mizuno walked up to them and slapped Maki across the face.

"You did not need to go that far, I know what happened during the seige wasn't easy for you but still." Maki smiled abit despite the pain on his face, Zyphermon showed up with Jesmon.

"Well we're cutting them down, but where's Takuya?" hearing the word "cut" and seeing Jesmon smirking, Dramon X palmed his head.

"What the heathens were threatening the elderly with thier trolling way of speech."

"I don't want to know the details." he said recalling him as another explosion occured. "I'm only sensing two powers remaining besides the psyco goddess who's attacking Hiei." Mizuno became concerned at this.

"Wait what about Hiei?" she and Brimstone asked.

"I don't know, some friends of mine are here planning on how to get her out of here." he then looked up, one of the powers is moving fast, as for the other one, I bet it's NeoGranDracmon, let's go." with that, he, Angemon X, Athena and the Kupiers flew off towards the power source.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on another building, Vera found herself hard pressed to keep Neo-GranDracmon at bay. He had already dispatched her collegue MegaGargomon and was now fighting her over the WhiteLopmon. "You can't hold me off forever bitch!" he shouted at her as she kicked him back. "I gotta admit though your pretty strong for one of your kind."

"I was reincarnated like this, what can I say! Your not getting WhiteLopmon!" NeoGranDracmon smirked.

"I need it to open the crystal I plan on stealing once I kick your ass!" at that moment however a stream of energy hit him in the back. "MOTHERFUCKING CHEAP SHOTTING BITCHES!" he turned to see Kotori in her Valkyrie form, along with her partner MetalSeadramon, along with Phillipe and Artemismon. "Oh you shouldn't have come here, now i'm going to take that crystal of yours and then skullfuck your corpse for shooting me in the back!"

"Oh shut up!" Kotori called out unleashing blue fire that NeoGranDracmon jumped over and then kicked Phillipe to the ground before putting his arm cannon to the boy's head.

"Give me your crystal or i'll blow his damn head off." the fighting had stopped for the moment, until Dramon X arrived and plowed into NeoGranDracmon hard. "OH MY NON EXISTANT GOD!" he yelled as he was surrounded. "Bring it on bitches I brought gifts for everybody!" he called out unleashing several small black spheres that unleashed explosions as well as kicking up smoke, three seconds later,Eris, Orcus, Quaoar, Varuna and Ixion all fell to the ground detransformed having been elbowed hard by NeoGranDracmon.

"Alright that's it!" Angemon X growled attempting to attack, but was cut off by the strange Angel digimon from before. "Who the hell are..."

 **(Song Insert-Final Fantasy IX ost- Darkness of Eternity)**

"Mastemon, _**Chaos Degredation!**_ " she called out unleashing a powerful blast that made all those still standing feel like some of thier power was gone, if this wasn't bad enough Sedna saw a glint of something as if something was ready to fire at Dramon X.

"Brother look out!" she pushed him out of the way of an incoming black sphere attached to an arrow, when the sphere collided with her body, a black aura surrounded her and knocked her unconcious.

"Mama!" Athena called out, but became scared even more and stopped when her body started to fizzle in and out. "Wha!?" Angemon X grew nervous and angry at this.

"What the hell just happened!?" he demanded, Puckmon appeared.

"Well this bites, seems I missed, that orb was supposed to be used on Dramon X to put him in eternal sleep, but I guess it'll do." Angemon X walked over to Sedna and tried waking her, he then kissed her, but still nothing. "What you think your a prince or something, that's not going to break the curse, you'd have to do something stronger." Dramon X had effectively become paralyzed by what had transpired.

 _Sis could be like that forever...and if she doesn't wake up what'll happen to Athena._ he was beginning to lose focus, because he cared that much about his sister, that seeing her hurt was too much.

"Snap out of it Ken!" Brunhilde yelled out only for an energy cord to wrap around her, Phillipe, MetalSeadramon and Artemismon, the digimon were quickly de-volved while the humans felt thier strength being sapped, holding the cord was NeoGranDracmon as the cord seemingly came from his digi-vice. "Power of the future children is wonderful!" Puckmon laughed all the while.

"Look on the bright side, she can't be killed now, well at least not naturally, if you try to remove the curse which I doubt can be done, she will die." Dramon X couldn't think straight anymore, this distraction allowed NeoGranDracmon the chance he needed to grab the WhiteLopmon, and delete the small digimon, a white aura started corsing through his hand immediantly.

"DAMN YOU!" Vera shouting attacking, but she was kicked back, running at Brunhilde head on through the smoke his white hand penatrated into her bosom and he retracted the moon force crystal, the pain rivited through her body causing her to collapse back into Phillipes arms, he then ran at Angemon X, and punched him away from Sedna before picking up her body and taking her away, vanishing as the smoke cleared along with Puckmon and Mastemon.

Slade and Darkstar arrived a moment later, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Dimitri and Most of the Kupiers and remaining Heroes chase the villians to another universe, Ken, Kotori and Orcus head to a long forgotten place in order to undo what has been done to Sedna.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long delay, the constant shifting weather keeps giving me headaches and makes it harder to write. (not to mention real life distractions as well)

Mastemon represents Digimon Cyber Sleuth (Still mad I can't get a certain digimon) Yujiro and Iris Heart represent Baki the Grappler and Hyperdimension Neptunia respectively)

I can assure you Hiei and Takuya's fates will be dealt with immeadiantly next chapter lol.

Looks like Maki's taking lessons from Ken, albeit he's not taking the good ones.

Slade shows that even gods feel fear, then again anyone who knows who Iris Heart is...well lol.

Ah Chaos Miasma, something i've toyed with since my early days of fanfic planning back in the early 2000's, finally makes it's debut.

Does anyone want to know what Jesmon does to his victims cause I sure don't lol.

There's a good reason Ken has a Justimon now, wait till you see this surprise.

Until next time readers peace out.


	3. To the Inuit Kingdom, Super Grand Brawl!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, Kerbexmon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin

Well here we go, this is the last big hurrah for Slade and his group, bar one side project I know i'm doing at some point once this movie is over, and all of my digimon characters will be turned over to Kanius and Ford.

This story takes place in the fall of the YYDGM-01 verse following Apophis Rising, but is also right before Kai's Battle of Gods.

 **Digimion Accel Stream Movie: Final Acceleration**

 **Chapter 3: To the Inuit Kingdom, Super Grand Brawl!**

 **S** _ **hibuya/YYDGM-01**_

Some time had passed since NeoGranDracmon, Puckmon and thier forces had vacated, Vera had recovered first and was fuming over her failure, Phillipe was helping Kotori get back to her feet with Jaguarmon, and Angemon X had recovered and walked over to Dramon X, and proceeded to hit him in the face. "What the fucking hell was that!? Why did you hesitate!?" He attempted to throw another punch, but Slade caught his arm as Dramon X didn't know what to say

"He's in shock over what happened to the young one, it happens to all of us." he walked over to Ken, and headbutted him so hard it knocked him over, Angemon X sweatdropped before turning to Athena and Pinkpatamon, both of which continued to fizzle in and out, seemingly unable to speak due to the fluxations and on the verge of crying, she looked around but it was if she saw no one, while this panicked Angemon X further. "Relax she ain't going to die because her mother is still alive, but because she's in a dormant state now, her body's going to basically shift in the confines of time and space until that curse is removed, right now she's trapped in a void, unable to hear, speak or see." he turned back to Dramon X. "Get the fuck over what happened, you got to get back in ge..." a whimpering noise from a distance cut them off. "Oh for the love of."

"Ok Slade, it's go time, that scary woman has whipped Hiei into a dog if he wasn't there already, and we need to do something before that phoenix entity in Sailor Mars gets involved." Darkstar warned, Slade took out a cellphone and began dialing a number. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting Sarge's help, cause I am NOT going near that woman." Dramon X sat up.

"I didn't think you feared anything DAD!" one kick to the head later, he was back on the ground unconcious making Angemon X sweatdrop.

"Was that necessary?" he asked, Slade only shrugged.

"Like you weren't going to hit him less hard." he replied before speaking into the phone.

xxxxx

A few streets over, Iris Heart was still whipping the demonhood and manhood out of Hiei with he whip, sadistically laughing all the while. "Call me madam godess you demon dog!" Sailor Mars had enough.

"That's it i'm..." before she could move a portal opened above Iris Heart and from it dropped a small box that stopped in the air above her head, glowing the box released a barrier around Iris Heart trapping her inside a barrier.

"You think this will stop..." she never got to finish as she quickly vanished from everyone's sight leaving all confused.

"What just happened?" Varuna asked, Mars went over to Hiei, who was curled up in ball, she thought about touching him, but decided not too for the time being.

xxxxxx

 _ **NeoGranDracmon's Castle/?**_

"Puckmon...did you even think to do a background check on that woman before bringing her in on this?" NeoGranDracmon said as he watched this through a portal. "You know i've never liked Hiei personally given him and the Houou created that overpowered combo move, but...damn I didn't think anyone could do THAT to him." Puckmon mearly chuckled.

"Well it's all well and good as long as the pawns get thier job done right?" he said, NeoGranDracmon sighed.

"Yeah because that's worked so WELL so far, those three bio-freaks could barely slow down Alexandermon, and ViralSusanoomon got run through by an Ultimate of all things, the only one who gets a pass is Yujiro because he got matched against Kenny." Puckmon smirked.

"The only reason ViralSusanoomon went down so easily was because of the Chaos Miasma."

"You mean that purple cloud shit, it didn't seem to be natural." he said putting on a thoughtful look.

"Well according to my master, it's a rare substance that comes out of small cracks in time and space, it can infect beings giving them strength, but drives them mad as a price." NeoGranDracmon growled.

 _Everything is a double edged sword these days._ he thought before looking at the crystal he had stolen from Kotori. "By the way, I needed this again why?"

"So you can fully use the power of the Apophis Loader, one of the crystal treasures of the Moon kingdom is needed to access it's full potential." this however made NeoGranDracmon confused.

"Wait a second, I know there were two other crystals, but there was a third?" Puckmon nodded. "Forget the details, but what I do want to know is why I needed the White Lopmon to grab this out of that Valkyrie."

"The White Lopmon species were once used by a digimon in another world to keep a digimon immortal, thier purity was necessary to extract the crystal from her body, because you would've had to fight her for it otherwise, and in your current state, you would not come out unscathed." NeoGranDracmon shrugged.

"Kenny is the only one right now I consider a threat, even if some of his army intimidates me in the fact that they have no sanity." a Datamon entered. "What now?"

"Sir the other recruits are about to be reprogrammed for combat." NeoGranDracmon was tempted to point his arm cannon at Puckmon but didn't do it.

"You brought in more people!? Oh this keeps getting better..." he muttered as Mastemon entered the room. "Wait a second...where is Gaiomon?"

xxxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku/YYDGM-01**_

 **(Song Insert-Final Fantasy Viii ost-Force Your Way.)**

Gaiomon was still locked in combat with KaiserGreymon, and thier battle had dragged them to Shinjuku with neither one giving an inch as thier swords clashed against each other. "Gaiomon stop already this isn't like you!" Takuya yelled from within his digimon form, Gaiomon didn't seem to care though as the beast tamers, thier partners and Gallantmon came running towards them.

"I thought that guy was dead!" Serika called out as Gaiomon turned towards them and prepared to rush them, a portal suddenly opened behind Gallantmon and Gaiomon shoved him through it along with himself, the portal closed immediantly.

 **(Song ends)**

"Takato!" Serika yelled out concerned.

"Wait, Takato was bio-merged just now!?" KaiserGreymon said concerned, the others nodded.

"He said he didn't want to feel useless..." Henbu noted.

"Man...we need to go back to Shibuya and regroup with the others." with that they headed off to meet up with the others.

xxxxxx

Some time later, everyone had reconvined in Shibuya, including Vera. "Ok, so they've got Sedna, Takato, My Crystal, and..." Kotori was cut off when Varuna thumbed to Dimitri holding his still shifting future daughter in his arms. "Then there's that...and of course Hiei." the mentioned demon had been placed on a bed in the medical tent near his children, no one said anything about it.

"Why did you hesitate Ken!?" Dimitri again yelled at him. "This wouldn't have happened if you..." a glow of white light cut forming around Ken and Kotori's bodies cut him off. "What the!?

"I have a feeling the Lady in White wants to chat with them." as thier bodies began to vanish, Orcus to the surprise of everyone latched on to Ken's arm, disappearing with them. "Huh, in anycase dudes, the bad guys are going to the Kai dimension as you call it, you want to head them off, that's where you need to go." Slade said before he and Darkstar vanished, a portal opened up near the group of hereos

"Why would they go there!?" Dimitri wondered.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't all go just in case they send some enemies back here." After a long discussion it was decided that Serika and Sakuyamon, Henbu and MegaGargomon, Takuya, Jaarin, Izumi, Phillipe and Jaguarmon, Yusuke, Dimitri, Sailor Mars and the rest of the Kupiers would go, everyone else would stay back."

"Look after Hiei for me Cammy." Mars said before she headed off, Cammy sweatdropped.

"If he heard you he'd get mad."

"If he actually recovers from this without going insane i'll be surprised." her big sister retorted as the group headed out.

"Wait i'm coming too, I owe that monster a beating." Vera yelled out surprising Dimitri.

"Ah yes I saw you fighting, what's your name again?" she growled.

"It's Vera!" Dimitri was shocked for a moment.

 _I can't put my finger on it, but her name...i've heard it before._ he thought as he carried his daughter and partner through the portal which closed once everyone was through it.

xxxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

"So we meet again Sailor Cosmos." Kotori said as Ken and Orcus appeared in moments later. "Christina, you came too?"

"It's ok Kotori, I've brought you and Ken here to inform you of a few things." Sailor Cosmos said with a look of urgency.

"What's that?" Sailor Cosmos sighed.

"First of all, in order to free your sister of the curse placed upon her you will need something, the lost treasure of the Inuit Kingdom." This intrigued the three.

"Lost treasure?" Orcus inquired.

"Something that was given to the prince in ancient times, a powerful weapon known as the Star Breaker, a blade that can cut through anything." Kotori didn't like where this was headed.

"I don't think giving someone like this a sword capable of cutting through anything is a good idea considering he's not the most stable person i've ever met." she said remembering how much of a beatdown he had given the D-reaper of all things.

"Normally I would agree since this weapon is another reason he was feared by the Moon Court in the past, the prince had a habit of breaking every weapon he used in battle, no sword ever lasted more than a fight, no matter the design, but his desire to fight alongside his sister and the Kupier senshi was so great that King Sedna and Odin created the weapon for him, it is a powerful sword similar to a weapon known as the Light Hawk Wings." Orcus gasped.

"Wait, you mean like the sword from Tenchi Muyo?" Sailor Cosmos nodded, Kotori rolled her eyes.

"I ask again is it really a good idea to have him get this?" Cosmos nodded again.

"Yes, during the final battle with Sailor Chaos and the Kupiers, the blade was knocked out of his hands by her, it was found by the kupiers who returned it to the King and Queen and they sealed it away, if there was ever a time to reclaim it, now is that time." Kotori wanted to speak again but she was cut off. "Kotori you must look at the bigger picture, unless Sedna is saved, the Kupiers will fall." Orcus put her hand over her chest, she too was worried about her leader, Kotori sighed.

"Fine, but if he goes axe crazy, I ain't stopping him." she replied before the Lady in White spoke again.

"You have your own troubles to deal with, you must recover your crystal before it's power is misused, they targeted you because Sailor Moon is too strong, and the Moon Heart Crystal has protection, you are still developing therefore going after your crystal was key to thier plans." Kotori seemed miffed at this statement. "It will not be long until you embark on your own quest, and gain a team of your own, you need your crystal for that or you will not succeed." She then turned to Ken. "And Ken, I ask that when this time comes, you do not intervene, I know it might seem hypocritical as others will be involved, but someone as strong as you would prevent Kotori and her team from true growth." Ken sighed at this.

"Shouldn't we be trying to worry about the present first, how do we get to where the sword is?" Focusing her energy, Sailor Cosmos called forth a large dragon flying machine that appeared before the three, Ken recognized it immediantly. "Isn't this!?"

"Yes, Grani." this confused Kotori.

"Wait it's named Grani!? That's the name of my horse, not a dragon mech." Ken could not believe his eyes.

"You'd be wrong on that, this is the Arc that Takato and his group used to escape the digital world for the first time since it wasn't easy for them, it was then converted into this so Gallantmon would have a "steed" of sorts to ride into battle, it gave up it's power to Gallantmon during the battle with the D-reaper in this world, allowing him to access his Crimson Mode." Orcus was amazed by this.

"So do we ride it?" she wondered, Ken didn't hesitate and jumped on, he then extended his hand to her causing her to blush abit.

"Either way, we need to go now." Kotori hopped on last, Grani began glowing as Sailor Cosmos had one last thing to say.

"Ken let me warn you of one thing, if you can't let go of the darkness, you won't succeed." she said as Grani vanished with three aboard. "Good Luck to you all." was the last thing she said before vanishing.

xxxxxx

 _ **Odaiba/DF-616**_

 **(Song Insert-Orgy-Blue Monday.)**

Gallantmon was not having a good time at all against Gaiomon, not only could he not hit the fast warrior, but he was getting injured with heavy blows. "Is this all you've got, your not even focused!" Gaiomon barked at his opponent, before a beam of energy hit him in the chest sending him flying back, Omega X, Metella X and X all arrived.

"Takato what are you doing here?" Omega X asked.

"Why are you having so much trouble? You should easily be able to beat this man after what happened with the Teen Reaper." X sighed.

"It's not that simple Matt, I heard from Dimitri that a while back in his world that Suzaku, his spirit partner was killed off." Hearing this did not make Gallantmon's mode any better, it made it worse as a portal opened up from and from it came NeoGranDracmon holding an unconcious Sailor Sedna.

"Wassup dickwads, i'm back!" X glared at him while the others were confused.

"We don't know any transformers!" Omega X called out. "What are you doing with Karin!?" NeoGranDracmon wanted to facefault but didn't.

"I'm not dignifying you with an answer!" he said as he tossed Sedna's body into the air, and then held up his Apophis loader. "All dark generals, Digi-xros!" seven dark beams of energy erupted from the device and flew around Sedna, covering her body in darkness before forming a large four armed behemoth, his arms were taken from Apollomon, Olegmon, Neo-Myotismon, and Gravimon, while his main body consisted of a fusion between Dorbickmon, Zamielmon and Splashmon's Tiger Form.

"What in the fuck!?" Metella X wondered as the beast began rampaging.

"Meet GrandGeneralmon, comprised of seven digimon and the one is going to kill you all!" Omega X and Metella X both blasted the behemoth monster, to thier dismay it had no effect. "You dipshits are going to have to go further than that, not even Shoutmon X7 could beat this thing at full strength, but keep in mind Sailor Sedna's in there, so if you go overboard, you could kill her." this statement angered them as a portal opened and from it came the group from YYDGM-01 as well as reinforcements.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Tike demanded.

"I have no idea!" Keke mutttered as she saw Dimitri holding Athena and her partner both still shifting. "What the!? Dimitri's what's going on!?" Metella X saw this and became concerned as well.

"Karin got cursed by something protecting Ken, apparently it's locked her body in a dorment state, and unless we cure her, Athena and PinkPatamon will remain like this and..." he was cut off by Vera who unleashed a warcry and flew at the monster, not caring about anything but tearing it to shreds. "VERA STOP!" X nearly blanked out hearing this while everyone else present powered up to the highest forms they could.

 _Vera...could it be!?_

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxx

 _ **Inuit Kingdom/YYDGM-01**_

Arriving at thier destination, the three were surprised to find themselves in an icy landscape with a ruined castle. "Guess this must be the place." Ken said as they dismounted, a breeze flew by making Orcus grab herself.

"Geez it's really cold." she said almost sneezing, Kotori seemed annoyed.

"She could've warned us." she said referring to Sailor Cosmos. "Let's go find what we're looking for...Ken what's wrong." Ken felt drawn towards something and began running to the castle ruins, the three found their way inside and walked along the corridors of the castle, which seemed nostalgic to Ken and Orcus.

"I feel like i've been here before." Kotori shrugged.

"Well if your past self grew up here, then there's no surprise, walking further the group came upon a room where a broadsword that looked like blue fireballs were rotating around the blade like they were on a track rested. "Is that it?" Ken walked up to the sword and tried to draw it, upon putting his hands on it, he was shocked hard and kicked back into the wall hard.

"Ken!" Orcus called out as she went to his side, but he stood up.

"So it's not going to be easy." he said attempting to draw the blade again, only to meet the same result, after ten more tries Kotori became annoyed.

"Ok, what's bothering you?" she demanded, Ken was perplexed. "I heard what Cosmos said before we left her, she said if the darkness in your heart wasn't conquered, you wouldn't be able to pull the blade out, so what's the deal?" Ken knew what it was, the one thing he couldn't let go of.

"Grandracmon's curse..." Orcus thought for a moment, but she remembered what had happened, Kotori was confused.

"Excuse me what?" Ken sighed.

"When we fought GranDracmon at his castle, he cursed me before going down, it wasn't long after we got back to the real world that the curse was triggered due to these bastards calling themselves the Evo-lites, a group of people who had digi-volved forms like me, but felt that digi-volution between a human and digimon was impure." Kotori was about to respond but Ken continued. "Someone I cared about...got struck down before my eyes...and then I found out my parents had also been killed...and I snapped...the curse activated and killed so many people, thier blood is on my hands." Orcus took his hands and sat down with him.

"You can't hold yourself responsible for that, it was GranDracmon's fault." Ken did not feel any better hearing this.

"I try to tell myself that, but you have no idea how hard it is to let that event go...it was still my body, my temper was the trigger..." Kotori growled and slapped him, recoiling her hand when she did so.

"Jeez are you made of steel? Anyway, get over it! Even if that did happen, you couldn't control it, fate dictated that to happen, besides don't you think your way of think is no better than Sailor Uranus or Neptune?" Ken looked up at her. "I've heard the stories about how they wanted to kill Takato for taking Mars life, even though he didn't wish to do it, but when they found out she destroyed planets they tried to defend her, don't you think that's a stupid way of thinking." hearing it put like that, Ken had to admit she had a point.

"Ken...when I was little I was stung by a Box Jellyfish, I nearly died from it." Kotori winced at hearing this.

"You lived through that!? I've heard those things have some of the most lethal poisons known on earth." Orcus nodded.

"It wasn't an easy time, but I did get through it, if someone like me can do it, you can too Ken!" Ken slowly stood up and walked over to the sword.

 **(Insert Song-Yu Yu Hakusho ost-Tatakai no Hate)**

"All I know is right now, there's only one thing I want to do, I want to rescue my sister, if I have let go of the past to do it." he grabbed the blade with authority "THAN SO BE IT!" he pulled the sword out of the pedistal and raised it high, causing a shockwave to resonate througout the ruins. For a breif instant two spirits, those of the long passed King and Queen of the planet Sedna watched on with smiles before vanishing.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxx

 _ **Nexus of Time and Space**_

"So the shit head found his resolve, time to get back in." Slade said smirking.

xxxxx

Back outside the ruins, the three approached Grani and hopped on, when they did a portal opened and out came Slade. "One moment, before you go back, you need to realize what you need to do."

"I'm still not seeing how a pokemon trainer is the god of creation, but whatever." Kotori said, Slade shrugged.

"No problem I get that alot." he took out his sword. "Need to teach you something before you head back to the battlefield."

"Oh great now what!?" Ken muttered...

xxxxxx

 _ **DF-616**_

"We're not getting anywhere this way!" Sora called out as no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't slow the beast down, and no one other than Vera was tempted to try and use thier full power for risk of hurting Sedna, then like a raging storm a wave of energy flowed over the battlefield. NeoGranDracmon sighed as a portal opened from above and Dramon X lept out of it, brandishing his new weapon.

"What the fuck is that!?" he demanded

 **(Song Insert-** **Kouichi Yamadera-Black Fight)**

"Ok first Karin gets a sword, now Ken's got one and what is he doing!?" Eris wondered as energy surrounded the blade.

"Ken don't make things worse!" Angemon X pleaded.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER! _**SHIT OUT OF LUCK SURE KILL SLASH!**_ " his eyes glowed with fury as he swung the blade down unleashing a horizontal wave of energy that flew forward towards GrandGeneralmon, and plowed right through the giant forcing the beast to cry out and defuse back into his components, while Sedna's body floated in the air, but the biggest shock to NeoGranDracmon and Puckmon was that Sedna was unharmed, not only that but the darkness erupted from her body in two different directions as if it had been cut in half along with the big monster.

"How in the fuck, I thought that wasn't possible!" NeoGranDracmon shouted.

"This is the fuck you stupid fuck!" Dramon X shouted out as he caught his sister and landed, Angemon X ran over as she stirred, and upon awakening, hugged Dramon X.

"Thanks so much brother, I knew you'd save me." Dramon X returned the hug before letting her go into Angemon X's arms. He powered down for a moment and the two shared a passionate kiss, no one said anything until Dorbickmon charged forward. "I don't think so." Dramon X muttered before shoving the sword into Dorbickmon's chest. "My way...GET THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" he swore ripping the beast in half as Athena and PinkPatamon returned to normal and she embraced her parents.

"We'll never be seperated again." Dimitri said happily, Sedna nodded and powered up to her Dai-Valkyrie form, Dimitri turned back into Angemon X and Athena also prepared for battle, Dramon X held his sword to NeoGranDracmon, before anything else could happen three beams of energy flew onto the battlefeild hitting Dramon X, but he was unharmed, when the smoke cleared, he saw his attackers and facefaulted. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Wait a second, hey BlackWar ain't those!?" BlackWarGreymon nodded, before them was a man who looked like stone cold steve austin, brandishing a texan trucker hat, next to him was a small purple midget like man who was drinking out of a canister, the third was a tall silver man who looked like he was out of a frankenstien movie, a battle axe was strapped to his back.

"Bionicmon, Vectormon and CyberBoltmon, are you kidding me?" Dramon X muttered again as others flew up.

"I thought you killed those freaks." Tike noted.

"I know I did, someone doesn't know when to quit messing with the dead!" Dramon X retorted, but then Bionicmon spoke.

"Howdy there, I'm Bionicmon, look at my trucker hat!" everyone but Athena facefaulted, NeoGranDracmon sighed.

"For crying out loud, why didn't they patch that!" he demanded before he felt something, looking down the Apophis loader began to glow. "So it's time, alright Kenny prepare for death!" he called out as his body glowed.

 **(Song Insert-Kit-No Mercy)**

His body began to grow in size until he was bigger than most buildings, and soon even bigger than that, when the glowing faded he towered over everyone with a dragonic like body. "I AM GRANGALACTICMON NOW! **RAGNA** he was cut off when Grani came flying in and opened it's mouth.

" **YUGOTH BLASTER!** " Dramon X yelled out, Grani complied and unleashed his blast into the charging energy core of GranGalaticmon, while it stopped him from attacking it didn't do much damage otherwise, hearing the attack name Gallantmon looked up in surprise.

"Grani!?" he called out as the steed flew to him. "Grani your back!" he said not noticing that Puckmon had lept towards them.

"Takato look out!" StormSakuyamon called out, everyone turned and saw Puckmon controlling some of the dark energy that had come from Sedna, and forced it around Gallantmon as he and Grani made contact, causing an explosion of darkness, when it cleared a large dragon with metallic wings was growling at everyone.

" **NEGAMEGIDRAMON CRIMSON MODE!** " the new form shouted.

"TAKATO!" Rika, Henry and Mars shouted in concern, however their were more pressing matters as an energy blast errupted from the sky above GranGalaticmon almost hitting the Kupiers, but they got out of the way, looking up a large red dragon digimon armed with a lance was smirking, next to him flew Mastemon.

"Hey isn't that Examon!?" Pikkan called out, Dramon X mearly smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Nod at the bird and people die, everywhere people die..." with that he rushed towards the closest target.

It was on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fighting all over Odaiba, and eventually into the digital world, who wins and loses find out next time.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter is definitely abit longer than the previous two, this might be my last update for a while since this story is getting harder to write and soon Skyrim and Pokemon will be coming.

Who wouldn't be scared of Iris Heart, well I know one guy, Jeffery knows him too.

The Lady in White appears again, and Grani's back, now you all know why he came back for Cross Generations.

Ken gets his Star Breaker which debuted in Revival of F, I can assure you he's not going to be abusing it, it does have drawbacks.

Orcus had a dark little secret of her own it seems, her and Kotori helped Ken recover alright.

Get back Sedna but Takato gets taken over again, if the poor guy wasn't in anguish so much this probably would not be happening so much, and now he's turned into something vicious.

NeoGranDracmon's digi-volved and a camper is shooting from the sky, next chapter's going to be battle heavy.

Hope everyone can be patient till then, peace out!


	4. The Accelerating War, Awakening of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, Kerbexmon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin

Well here we go, this is the last big hurrah for Slade and his group, bar one side project I know i'm doing at some point once this movie is over, and all of my digimon characters will be turned over to Kanius and Ford.

This story takes place in the fall of the YYDGM-01 verse following Apophis Rising, but is also right before Kai's Battle of Gods.

 **Chapter 4: The Accelerating War, Awakening of Light!**

 _ **DF-616/Odaiba**_

 **(Song Insert-AC/DC-Highway to Hell)**

After releasing Titaniamon, CyberBeelzemon and OmegaShoutmon to join the fray, Dramon X called for a fusion. " **Blademon! Justimon! Digi-Xros!** " the two digmion fused together creating a new being that sported Blademon's body, Justimon's head and scarf, and brandished a shield that had a sword sheathed in it.

" **Sentaimon!** " the new digimon yelled out as he lunged at NeoMyotismon, everyone else picked the closest target they could with some exceptions as KaiserGreymon and Gaiomon resumed thier fight.

"Takuya!" JetSliphymon called out concerned before being blasted by Splashmon.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy woman!" he growled before being kicked back by Ranamon. "Ah, the legendary warrior of water, this should be interesting." he said smirking as she glared at him.

Nearby NegaiMegidramon Crimson Mode started floating towards the beast tamers and Dai-Valkyrie Mars. "This ain't good!" Serika noted, Henbu sighed.

"This is bad, it's like an upgraded version of the form he took when you got killed by Beelzemon during the D-reaper crisis." he replied, all had jump back to avoid the creature's tail coming in.

"Takato stop this, it's us!" Mars pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as the dragon unleashed hellfire flames from his mouth towards them, they dodged it not noticing that it caused cracks in the air causing purple smoke to come out, teleporting in, Slade, Darkstar, and Apollomon landed on a nearby rooftop and saw this.

"Ah hell, Chaos Miasma!" Slade cursed as Blazer appeared from a portal followed by Kiva.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Blazer demanded, the miasma entered the three androids.

"Come on we need to get down there!" Slade yelled, Kiva sighed as the three and Apollomon lept off the roof.

 **(Song ends)**

"They are going to be smashed later." she said chanting something before shoving her staff to the building's roof, suddenly magical barriers appeared around several buildings and cars around the area.

 **(Insert Song-Disturbed-Glass Shatters)**

"What the fuc..." Metella X wondered as he had been heading for CyberBoltmon when Blazer landed right in front of him, spooking him half to death as Blazer quickly elbowed CyberBoltmon with two of his arms sending him flying into a nearby building, but thanks to the barrier errected by Kiva, he mearly bounced off of it despite feeling like he had been slammed into a really hard wall, but the memories of what Blazer had done during thier previous encounter were all that Metella X could think about. _"Oh shit..._

"Don't piss yourself wolf boy, I can tell the "one" who punched me ain't in the drivers chair, so calm the fuck down, but rest assured that if you do the same thing he did I won't hold back this time." he said stomping off towards CyberBoltmon with his two six foot long dragonslayer swords, Metella X found it hard to breathe for a moment as GranGalaticmon noticed this and scowled.

 _That damn miasma is going to ruin ever...OH SHIT!_

 **(Song change-Final Fantasy X ost- Otherworld)**

 **BANG!**

Dramon X slugged him in the face and knocked his large body to the ground. "I swear to all that is holy, how did you get so fucking strong, and why do you hit so hard!?" Dramon X glared at him.

"What did you think I was doing in the room of time with Tai when that freak Yagami was running around and he was training my other digimon? I wasn't standing around doing nothing, I did one hundred push ups, sit ups and squats, then a ten kilometer run every single day!" all fighting paused breifly when this decleration was made, shock and surprised adorned the faces of nearly everyone.

"Is he..serious!?" Kotori wondered. _"I wonder if I could survive a punch from him now."_

"Tai you didn't stop him!?" Sora demanded, Omega X rubbed his head as CyberBeelzemon spoke up.

"Nope, he was too focused on training to deal with Yagami, wasn't till Titaniamon took her turn that she got him to quit since we asked for him to stop cause he wouldn't listen to the rest of us." all sweatdropped, none so more than GranGalaticmon.

 _I'm really starting to wonder who the real ascendants are around here these days..._ he thought as Dramon X lunged at him again, before NegaiMegidramon CM tackled into him while trying to avoid Serika and Sakuyamon sending them flying.

"We've got to stop Takato somehow!" Mars called out, Sedna tried her luck, but his flames blocked out her ice.

"This is even worse than last time!" she declared as Angemon X tried to attack the beast only for him to move back when Examon's blast's from above rained down.

"He's not even fused with Suzaku and somehow..." saying Suzaku's name was not the best idea, this caused NegaiMegidramon CM to blast at him with a more powerful blast that sent him flying back."

"Dimitri! Father!" Sedna and Athena called out as he crashed to the ground. Serika had enough.

"That's it!" she flew towards the charging dragon.

"Rika what are you doing!?" Mars demanded.

"What I did when I saved him during the Paradixalmon incident!" she cried out, however the dragon would not stop, as it came closer a sinistered toned voice came out of it.

 **RIKA GET OUT OF MY WAY! I CAN'T STOP!**

Sure enough the rampaging monster wasn't going to stop, as his mouth opened to engulf Rika, Dramon X reappeared and kicked the dragon back. "I told you before not to let this happen dude!" it lunged again claws first, pulling out two beam sabers they were grabbed causing an explosion that blew off NegaiMegidramon's arms, Dramon X followed with a power kick to the face that caused another explosion, NegaiMegidramon hit the ground hard with a fourth explosion reverting back into Takato and Guilmon, both rendered unconcious, Grani turned into a red card. For the second time all action had stopped.

 **(Song ends)**

"How could you..." Dramon X turned to Rika showing that he had a solemn look in his eyes, stopping her from going further.

"I had no choice, he would've killed you." Mars put her hand on Serika's shoulder.

"As much as I hate to admit this...he's right." she said as the houou concured.

 _ **At least the dark energies are gone now, but still...wait what is...**_ the cosmic force was stopped from talking when a new power began to rise.

 _Houou?!_

 _ **BRACE YOURSELF!**_

 **(Insert Song-Starset-Monster)**

Dramon X suddenly growled, his anger suddenly pulsating to the point where all near him backed away as his inhibitor rings came off, and his power started surging around him, shaking everything as those who could sense power could no longer do so. "Brother calm down!" Sedna called out, but he didn't hear her as the light enveloped his body, expecting him to turn into his dragon form, she and Athena got ready to intervene but to thier surprise when he came out of the light, his structure had changed again.

His body structure now had reinforced blue armor surrounding what looked like crystal plating on the center of his chest, other crystal like plates were on his shoulders covered by armor and his kneecaps, on the side of his chest where his heart was located was a circular opening, inside was the symbol of heaven, the most notable change was that the particle convertor on his back was gone, and then it happened, as he stepped forward a stomping noise was heard as he cracked the ground he walked on, small particles in the air slowly making thier way to the crystal areas.

"GRANGALATICMON! YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN!" he called out as he kept "stomping" his way forward, the large digimon was sweating bullets now.

 _I can't sense his power anymore! But only...don't even fucking tell me..._ he thought as the enraged warrior moved in for the kill.

"Why can't we sense his energy!? He's clearly stronger than ever and his appearance..." Omega X noted as X was thinking along the same lines as GranGalaticmon.

 _There's no doubt in my mind anymore, he actually managed to become a god!? Incredible!_ As all processed this, GranGalaticmon heard a familiar voice that wasn't Puckmon's.

 _ **What are you doing fool, retreat!**_ it didn't take long to recognize the voice, it was his "benefactor."

 _Retreat where? This kid's gonna kill me!_

 _ **Enter the digital world, your strength shall be amplified.**_

 _Fine!_ GranGalacticmon growled as he used the Apophis loader to tear open a hole leading to the digital world, disappearing inside it before Vera and Brunhilde could get at him.

"Coward!" Vera called out as the kupiers surrounded an angry Dramon X.

"Geez this is one heck of an upgrade." Varuna noted. He didn't seem to hear her though.

"Brother please calm down." Sedna begged, this time he heard her and his eyes returned to normal, he looked down at himself.

"I'm sorry sis, I can't help it. I was able to get over one past endeavor, and now something else has arisen." he said turning to the fallen Takato. "And here I thought getting Grani back would've lifted his mood, so much for..." he stopped when several portals opened, from them erupted several new creatures. "What in the.." a large jellyfish like creature seemed to float near them, it's appearance caused Orcus to freeze up.

"Chris don't panic!" Sedna called out as another creature, this one shaped like a paper doll cut her off by slicing at her, she blocked with her trident but surprisingly to her, the "doll" was unphazed. "What are these things!?"

 **(Song Change-Pokemon Sun and Moon ost-Ultra Beast Battle)**

Several more began to pop up, a large creature that looked like a walking electrical cable appeared, followed by a large tree like monster with detached arms, two insectoid monsters followed next one buff, and the other thin, bringing up the rear was a large monster that had snapping tentacles coming out of it's blinder looking mouth, even though he was facing down Bionicmon, Slade saw this.

"Oh shit the ultra beasts!?" immediantly his hands were on his belt, taking a pokeball and Net ball he chunked them into the air. "Pyra, Hiryu help them take em out!" he said, calling out his Charizard and Greninja, and for good measure he held up wrist showing a bracelet with a stone, tapping it his Charizard began glowing before mega evolving into her dragonic X form.

"Ultra what!?" Daike asked, but he shrugged it off. "Whatever thier going down!" he started summoning exploding ghosts, however the large electric cable beast let loose a blast of electricity that not only shocked Daike's veins, but detonated all of his ghost's around him causing him to split into Tike and David. "Oh come on a pokemon can't be that tough!" Tike complained, Slade overheard him.

"These ain't exactly pokemon you stupid fool, Xurkitree could probably fight other lightning legendaries with how powerful it is." Tike only scoffed more at this as David started to recover.

"That's it's stupid nAAAAA!" it glomped onto him and called down a thunder attack, repeatedly shocking him.

 _He had it coming_ Slade and Dramon X thought at the same time as Orcus got "glomped" by the jellyfish like beast, it was one thing for her to face something that nearly killed her as a child, but to have it assault her was another and thus she was quick to pass out as Sedna forced the creature off, Dramon X caught her.

"Chris you ok!?" he asked, he got no response as she was out cold, opening a portal he motioned to Ixion and Eris. "Take her back to recover, we'll handle this." Both were reluctant however.

"You sure, there's still alot of enemi..."

 **(Song Change-F-Zero Anime ost- The meaning of Truth)**

 **FALCON PUNCH!** Apollomon Kai called out as he punched Apollomon Whispered with a flaming phoenix like punch causing the corrupted Apollomon to explode and die.

 **(song ends)**

"I think we've got it covered." Dramon X said sweatdropping as his teammates actions. Eris and Ixion each took one of Orcus arms and carried her off through the portal which closed, Sedna looked over at Slade.

"Slade you seem to know thier names, what are the rest of them called?" Slade kicked Bionicmon back to look them over, he pointed to each one.

"The jellyfish over there is a rock/poison beast named Nihilego." he then pointed to the "Cable" creature which was still shocking Tike. "That one is pure electric and named Xurkitree." he pointed to the paper doll next "That one is steel/grass and is named Kartana." Varuna scoffed at this.

"That little thing is named after a sword, for real?" she picked up a car and chunked it at the small creature, to her shock the car became tiny peices before even getting close.

"It can cut a BUILDING IN HALF! Don't underestimate it." he then pointed to the bamboo tree creature. "That one is steel/flying, nammed Celesteela!"

"That name sounds familiar, like from a cartoon i've watched." Quaoar noted, Slade sighed.

"The thin bug is Pheromosa, a bug/fighting type...wait a second where did the buff Buzzwole get too?" the big buff bug was gone. "Finally the blinder mouthed one that's trying to eat that guy over there is Guzzlord." Guzzlord was indeed trying to ingest Philippe, his lights of victory power having garnered it's attention.

"Leave my cousin alone!" Brunhilde shouted as she charged the thing, only for it spray acid at her and knock her back hard." Artemismon also tried but she got slammed down by meteor's raining from above.

"Damn shame you didn't bring those beast balls, this wouldn't be as bad." Darkstar noted.

"Shut up!" Slade retorted as Bionicmon kept laughing.

"Look at my trucker..." Slade cut him off.

"Say that one more fucking time, see what happens redneck." he said holding his sword to his side.

"What the fuck you gonna do boy!?" Slade suddenly charged forward and unsheathed his sword at high speed.

 **(Song Insert-Hammerfall-The Way of the Warrior)**

 **HITEN MITSURUGI STYLE! KUSU RYU SEN!"** Nine strikes followed suit and Bionicmon went crashing into another building.

"Warned his ass to shut the fuck up about his stupid fucking hat." Slade muttered to himself, nearby Vectormon and Darkstar ran at each other and struck each other as they passed, Darkstar hit the ground for a moment and turned to Vectormon who taunted him.

"So you got some skills, your still just a..." he stopped when his head fell into his arms. "...Bitch." **THAWP!** "Did you just throw a motherfucking dog..." **BOOM!** sure enough a dog treat was by his feet before he exploded.

"Really Darkstar!?" Blazer noted as his companion got up, Cyberboltmon took to the air to get away from Blazer, however he grinned and slammed his two swords together, causing them to merge into a larger one, and it only kept growing before it caught up to CyberBoltmon before he swung it down upon the android with the speed of a pocket knife into the ground cutting the android in half and sending out massive shockwaves stunning all who weren't caught up fighting.

"You have no room to talk Blazer." Darkstar retorted as Omega X and X could only sweatdrop.

"No wonder Yamato pissed himself before these guys, good thing he's not here." Omega X noted, Blazer looked around upon hearing his name.

"Come to think of it, where is the lone wolf?" he asked, everyone looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

xxxxxx

The reason, Buzzwole had jumped him from behind and shoved it's nose into his neck, trying to suck out his blood. "Get off me!" he yelled bashing the beast back into a wall, but it quickly recoiled and lept at him with it's fists glowing.

"I don't think so!" he yelled charging up energy quickly into his hands. " **FINAL BLAZE!** " the beam overtook the bug and slammed it into another building wall hard knocking it out cold, a portal opened and sucked it inside before he could do any further damage, despite the victory he rubbed his neck where it sucked his blood and dropped to a knee. "The hell was that!?"

xxxxxx

Everyone else however would not find thier battles any easier, Sedna tried shooting ice at Nihilego, but it kept blocking with rock moves while occasionally blasting poison at her which she dodged. "Momma let me help!" Athena pleaded.

"I've got this dear!" she replied as she finally called for her best move. " **SEDNA ARTIC BREEZE!** " however Nihilego started spinning with a sandstorm attack, the ice overtook the beast freezing it, but only for a moment as it broke out a minute later, however it was clearly exhausted, a stream of hot water blasted it from behind and knocked it to the ground outcold. Slade's Greninja Hiryu stood thier silently as another portal opened sucking it inside. "Thanks." Sedna said to the ninja frog who nodded, as Three more portals opened from above.

 **(Song ends)**

"Don't tell me more are coming!?" Angemon X yelled out as he had been focusing on blocking Examon's fire with Kara, Keke was busy engaging Pheramosa as from the new portals a large White Lion, a dark blue bat with gold wings, and a large crystaline humanoid shaped creature lept out.

 **(Song Insert-Pokemon Sun and Moon ost- vs Solgaleo/Lunala)**

"Called on the legendaries of Alola to help us out, Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma." Slade called out as he saw the parts of the two destroyed androids erupt from rubble and head towards Bionicmon, fusing with his body and turning him into the larger SuperBionicmon, to his surprise when the transformation was complete, the android seemed to have purged itself of the Chaos Miasma before flying off. "Son of a bitch." he said sheathing his weapon.

"Seriously? We're just gonna let it go?" Darkstar asked. "They did attack us." Slade shrugged.

"They were under the Miasma's influence, since they ain't anymore we can't continue..." he stopped when a lazer rained down from above. "That big dragon on the other hand who won't stop sniping is a different story." Another portal opened and from it came Sarge.

"What did I miss?" Slade, Darkstar and Blazer all simply pointed up.

Guzzlord finally had a good grip on Philippe until the lion Solgaleo struck it from behind with a harsh firey tackle, causing it to let go of him, it then grabbed Philippe on it's back and ran away from the giant beast. "Uh, thanks!?" he said petting the lion's head as Brunhilde and Artemismon combined thier attacks which flew into Guzzlord's mouth causing a large explosion, the best fell over in pain and was sucked into another portal that opened up. The Bat Lunala helped Keke out by blasting Pheromosa with a white beam of energy which knocked it out sending it into another portal.

"These things are getitng annoying Varuna yelled as Kartana slashed her across the back, although it didn't cut her open due to her endurance as a dai-valkyrie, she felt it deeply!" Slade was getting irratated as he flew over to them.

 **(Song ends)**

"This is getting out of hand, not to mention the main head hancho got away, some of you should go after him while the rest of us clean up this mess." Dramon X nodded.

"Alright then, sis, Dimitri, Tai, Mars, X, CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon come on!" he said opening a digital gate." Brunhilde and Vera flew up as a well as Athena didn't like this decision.

"What about me Uncle Ken?" Dramon X patted her on the head gently

"Sweetie, you need to stay here, we don't know how strong this guy has gotten and I'm getting the feeling someone else is calling the shots." Sedna was confused.

"What makes you think that?" she wondered before turning to her future daughter. "He's right though, we almost lost you once we don't want to risk it again." she said hugging her, Keke flew down near them along witn Lunala.

"Don't worry i'll...we'll watch her." she said noticing the bat seemingly took a liking to her, she turned to Slade. "What typing is this thing?"

"Ghost/Psychic." he replied, before pointing to Solgaleo, who had similarly taking a liking to Phillippe and Aretmismon. "Solgaleo is Steel/Psychic, and Necrozma is pure Psychic." speaking of the crystaline humanoid, it bitchsmacked Xurkitree off Tike, pinned it to the ground and then unleashed one hell of a psychic lazer blast to the ultra beast's body, beaten another portal opened up sucking it away.

"There's only two reminaing, go on ahead!" Slade said as he looked to command his pokemon alongside Varuna and Quaoar who were facing them.

"We're going as well, I owe that beast payback!" Vera swore, X was still surprised of her aura.

 _Was she really reincarnated? Incredible._

"I've got to get my crystal back." Brunhilde noted, with that the group headed into the portal to the digital world, as he prepared to enter Slade stopped Dramon X and handed him a pink crystal.

"You better be careful with this thing, that pluto lady wasn't too thrilled about me taking it out of chibi-usa's time key." Dramon X nodded.

"I know what i'm doing." he retorted before entering the portal.

xxxxxx

Tike and David were finally starting to recover, Necrozma seemingly flew away not interested in anything, but as soon as he was gone, SuperBionicmon landed before the two boys. "Oh come on, give us a break!?"Tike yelled lunging at the android, only for it to grab him by the leg and punch his crotch so hard he flew into a building and collapsed in pain, David winced at this as Sonja arrived.

"Not gonna lie, he's had this coming since he's been getting worse than Yamakins was." she said before turning to SuperBionicmon. "So it's true, you were revived somehow." the large android charged at her, to his surprise she blocked him and sent him flying back. "Even fused I could kick your asses." she said before grinning.

 **(Song Insert- Red vs Blue ost-Slingshot)**

" **DATA ANGEL MODE!** " her body glowed as she grew large metallic angelic styled wings on her back, SuperBionicmon fired off a huge energy ball at her, but to his shock, her wings absorbed it and caused them to glow brightly, he rushed at her putting all his force into one punch, but she held up her hand and held him back effortlessly.

"You idiots never did learn, not back then and certainly not now that you can't keep up!" she cried out as her wings unleashed energy at the android sending him flying and blowing him into peices, she powered down. "That was easy." Above her Darkstar's partner had evolved into Ophanimon Falldown Mode and had cleaved Mastemon in half.

"Chaos Degradation is an interesting move, but since it doesn't kill, it won't work on me." she muttered.

"This is rediculious there's not many of us left!" Zamielmon noted, only he, Splashmon, NeoMyotismon, Olegmon, Gaiomon, Examon and the two ultra beasts were left, Gaiomon however was pinned to the ground by KaiserGreymon who shot a **Dragonfire Crossbow** through his stomuch area, exposing his fractal code.

"Looks like you've won again." he muttered, KaiserGreymon seemed displeased.

"I can't call this a win because you weren't yourself, last time I was the one who had problems, but this time it was you, someday we're gonna have to settle this decisively." Gaiomon simply smiled abit.

"I look forward to that then." he replied before having his data scanned.

xxxxxx

"Alright enough toying around, Pyra Blast Burn!" Slade called out, obeying him Pyra slammed her right arm into the ground around the two beasts causing an explosion of fire to erupt underneath them, Kartana was blown into the air and knocked out cold instantly due to it's quad fire weakness, Celesteela however was still able to continue.

" **Varuna Flash Cannon!** " Varuna called out blasting the beast down, as soon as it and Kartana both hit the ground a portal opened sucking them out of the area, Slade called his pokemon back.

"Look like that is all of the..."

 **BOOM!**

All three looked up and saw Examon's head had been blow clean off deleting him, Slade palmed his head. "Sarge you are too much sometimes." Varuna and Quaoar sweatdropped.

 _These are scary people._ Varuna thought.

Darkstar and Blazer both sweatdropped as Sarge sent his large arm cannon known as Fenrir back to supspace. "Overkill much?" Blazer asked.

"I know not what that word means." Sarge responded with a smirk.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxxx

With the exception of Splashmon who was busy facing Ranamon, the remaining three couldn't figure out how to take down Sentaimon, no matter what they attacked the new warrior with, he would block or counter thier attacks. " **Solar Slash!** " slcing the air in an X shaped fashion he unleashed two waves of attacks at his opponents, Olegemon's head was dislodged and his chest torn open by these slashes causing him to explode.

"You won't get me!" Zamielmon cried out trying to flee, only to run into Metella X who while realing from his encounter with Buzzwole, was still pissed off and promptly blew him away.

"I hate bugs!" NeoMyotismon was the only one left.

"You won't get me!" he called out unleashing a blast of dark energy towards Sentaimon, however the calm warrior did not lose his demeanor.

" **Spectrum Absorber!** " his sheild split into several smaller shields that formed a barrier in front of him canceling and absorbing his opponents attack.

"Why you!" NeoMyotismon growled as he ran at Sentaimon who's sheild reformed, when it did he sheathed his sword in it, but then promptly pulled it back out and showed that it was now surrounded by rainbow colored energy.

 **(Song Insert- Sonic Colors Ost- vs Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2)**

" **Final Color Slasher!** " he caught NeoMyotismon with a stab to the stomuch cutting him in half and sending the top of his body spinning the air.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!" Blazer, Darkstar, Slade and Sarge all called out seeing this, everyone else sweatdropped.

 **(Song ends)**

"Only one remains!" Keke noted seeing Ranamon facing down Splashmon...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Digital World Space/DF-616**_

 _Those things may have bought me enough time after all._ GranGalaticmon thought as the heroes caught up with him. He turned. "Here we are ag...AGH!" wasting no time, Dramon X and Brunhilde bumrushed his stomuch area and plowed into him so hard they managed to get through his armor. "That's it i'm through playing!" he growled as he held up his hands, above him three portals formed.

 **(Song Insert-Gundam Build Fighters TRY ost- Uganda Bus Coliseum)**

"What the hell is he?" Mars wondered as images began to form in the portals, in the first one was a man garbed in white clothing with black marks all over it preparing to fire a massive ammount of lazers, in the second one appeared a large creature, that looked like a humanoid dragon preparing to fire beams from it's hands and legs, the third one housed an angelic like being with a huge face also preparing lazers, Slade teleported in.

"What the fuck, Zygarde at 100%?" he called out in shock of the second portal.

"Let me guess another legendary pokemon!?" X wondered. "The other two are Xenmas from kingdom hearts, and Bhunivelze from final fantasy 13..." all three portals glowed more.

" **Gates of Z, FIRE!** " GranGalaticmon called out, several lazers erupted from the portals at the heroes, a larger beam erupted from the one that contained Zygarde. Titaniamon, Sedna and Mars took the least ammount of damage from the multiple lazer attacks, but felt pain from Zygarde, it was vice versa for the others as Zygarde was not a magical entity but the other two were which caused problems for everyone else who were vulnerable to magic, GranGalaticmon attempted to use the move again but Slade made some hand signs and shut the gates.

"Oh come on Kuraz, why are you interfereing!?" Slade gave him the finger.

"Kinda have to in this case, but shouldn't you be more worried about what's going on inside you." he said, This made GranGalaticmon pale up.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxx

 _ **GranGalaticmon's insides**_

"Really taking the transformers thing to a new level, I swear it's like we're inside Unicron." Brunhilde noted as they drew closer to the "core" upon arriving they found her crystal inside a small containment unit, and the Apophis loader in another, however before they could get close, a "copy" of NeoGranDracmon appeared.

"You'll go no..." he was tackled down by both of them. "Further... _Why do I even bother sometimes!?_ he mentally swore as Dramon X grabbed the container and forced it open, the light from the crystal shined throughout the room, before returning to Kotori's body.

"Ah that's better, now for the..." however both were promptly blasted and ejected from his body.

"Your not getting that!?" he yelled out at them when they came back out of his body before he noticed something, Dramon X was glowing with more white energy. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS PISS ME OFF KENNY!" his chest cannon began glowing. **"SUPER RAGNAROK CANNON!"**

 **(Song Insert-Fairy Tail ost- Fairy Tail theme slow version)**

As the blast came at him, Dramon X stood thier with an uncaring yet defiant look before he took counter measures. " **RYUKEN WAVE BLASTER!"** he retaliated with a suped up version of his standard **Ryuken Wave** that not only cut through GranGalaticmon's attack, but blew right fucking through him, however not only did GranGalaticmon howl out in pain, someone or rather something felt it as well as Puckmon arrived but stood far away from the heroes.

"Incredible...wait what?" he went shocked. "Master you can't..."

 **(Song ends)**

 _ **This child actually hurt me!?**_

An explosion followed suit, although everyone was at first distraught thinking that thier chance to revive the future children was lost, GranGalticmon surprisingly regressed back to normal GranDracmon who was holding the Apophis loader, before anyone could get near him, strange energy that no one could identify leaked out of him.

"Houou what's going on!?" Mars wondered.

 _ **I don't know, this energy I can't recognize it.**_

The energy soon swept out over everyone except Ken, X and GranDracmon, who were soon surrounded by a dark sphere of energy. "Oh god not again, this is like when Ken fought Pyronmon!" Sedna cried out, Slade however shook his head.

"No this is even stronger than that, seems someone's pissed off." he mentioned as no one could detect what was going on inside.

xxxxxx

 _ **Uknown Location/?**_

"Where the fucking hell is this!?" Dramon X demanded as he looked around, he couldn't see anyone or feel anyone. "Don't tell me Pyronmon came back too!?"

 _ **No he did not...**_

Suddenly Dramon X was slammed to the ground hard, he quickly slapped his wrist before he was washed over by chaotic energies and seemingly exploded.

 _ **That is for hur...**_ suddenly another "Dramon X" appeared. _**WHAT!?**_

"Ok Orsen, enough with the sneak attack shit, get out here and..." this time the chaotic energy impaled him through the neck causing him to fall over, however another one appeared.

 _ **What is going on!?**_ Another Dramon X appeared and died, then another, then another...

After 100 tries, it became apparent to "Orsen" that he couldn't kill Dramon X. _**What the hell did you do!?**_

"Simple, look at this!?" he held up his wrist, sure enough the time stone was attached to it via a string." the voice of "orsen" changed to that of someone else.

 _ **Are you fucking kidding me, one of the stones that bloody tool used has caught me in an infinite time loop!?**_

"Ironic indeed since you belittled him for that, though I can kind of agree he was a pansy chicken shit who couldn't do crap without it, now how about you give me your name, and come fight me like a man." this shocked the "entity"

 _ **You know about our mental link?**_

"I do now, get out here or I won't break the time loop." the entity growled out loud before producing a body, a blue human with an infinity sympol on his chest and white hair. "That's not your true self is it "Mira" Dramon X mocked recoginizing the body his foe took.

"It's good enough, now keep your word, I'll crush you for the pain you inflicted on..." Dramon X cut him off.

"You didn't give me your name." This only made his adversary clinch his fists.

 **(Song Insert- Airbourne-Breakin' Outta Hell)**

"Zeed X." Dramon X smirked and the time crystal glowed to show the loop was broken, but then so did he. "What is!?" Dramon X's power was rising further.

"You shouldn't have killed me that many times, cause guess what like a sayian my power increases each time I come back, now prepare to experiance something worse than death!" his power began surging out.

"What would that be!?" Zeed X barked back holding his ground.

"FEAR!" he yelled out as he powered up more, making Zeed X start to quiver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I owe an update for the rest of the year at least.

Sentaimon is a digimon I came up with after watching several kamen rider/super sentai vids on Youtube, and who better to fuse into him? And yes his final attack is a reference to the final color blaster from Sonic Colors.

Bet none of you expected the ultra beasts or legendaries from sun and moon? There will be some more cameo's of sun and moon pokemon in the next update.

Speaking of which, poor Orcus having to face something from her childhood, and anyone who's played Sun and Moon probably knows what would've happened if it had absorbed her.

Slade and co get in some action too, this is only the tip of the ice berg of what they can do. Also, Darkstar...you better comment this time on them.

Sonja's form change was used in D-reapers fury if anyone's forgotten, and yes Tike has become like a second Yamakins so he deserves to feel pain.

Jaarin still has a fight to finish as well, I have a surprise coming that deals with her, but at the same time need a good music peice dealing with water to go with it.

the "Gates of Z" attack is an homage to the recent Gundam Build Fighters try ova, where an enemy gundam summoned three powerful lazer cannons from various gundam franchises through portals, Ford helped me pick out two of the three gate's "contents" the third (Zygarde) was my choice.

Thanks for the time loop idea Doctor Strange, never would've even attempted that if it hadn't been for that movie. Also ironic that considering how zeed called apophis out for relying on the gems to much in his story, one of them locks him down, granted Ken still agrees that Apophis should've used his own strength, but hey it's still ironic payback when you think about it.

Told most of you i'd be going out with a bang since this is effectively Ken's big last hurrah under my control, next time the fight is going to rock!

Until next time, peace out, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all.


	5. Dimensional Force Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, Kerbexmon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin

Well here we go, this is the last big hurrah for Slade and his group, bar one side project I know i'm doing at some point once this movie is over, and all of my digimon characters will be turned over to Kanius and Ford.

I know it's been quite a while since my last update, too much real life stuff going on to focus on this.

This story takes place in the fall of the YYDGM-01 verse following Apophis Rising, but is also right before Kai's Battle of Gods.

 **Chapter 5: Dimensional Force Battle, Dramon X vs Zeed X.**

 _ **Chaotic Space Sphere/?**_

 **(Insert Song-5d's Catharsis)**

Zeed X began to sweat under the pressure Dramon X was emitting. _This is not your standard God level pressure, what the hell am I feeling!?_ he thought before Dramon X finished powering up and lept forward scoring a hard right jab with enough force it nearly turned his head a good 180 degrees. _FUCKING ONE PUNCH MAN LEVEL!_ he groaned internally as he flew back, he stopped himself and "corrected" the placement of his head. "So you want to play huh!?" he began powering up as well forcing Dramon X back, however this didn't stop the psyco from charging again.

"No I want to break you!" Dramon X called back out unleashing another punch, this time Zeed X countered it...releasing a shockwave around them before they broke into a fast paced brawl, punches and kicks flying everywhere...

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Chaotic Space Sphere/?**_

GranDracmon was the first one to feel the shockwaves coming from within the "sphere" before him, a wall of chaotic energy still kept him away from the other heroes. "If that kid is one of the powers in there, then how in the hell did he..." he stopped when an energy blast came at him, but he turned and batted it away into the outer wall nullifying it. "Who dares!?" X appeared. "The guy the digital warlord wouldn't shut the fuck up about, I gotta say i'm not impressed."

"It doesn't matter what you think, hand over that Xros Loader." GranDracmon smriked.

"You watchers, I swear thinking you can do whatever you want without reprocution, i'm kind of amazed personally you've gone this long without being busted by the higher authority that gave you your powers." X growled.

"I do what I must." GranDracmon shook his head.

"Is that really all your going to say, Amaterasumon interfered heavily and look at what happened to the bit..." he got cut off when another shockwave came flying out almost hitting him. "Let's just cut the chatter, after all "Max Kamiya" I may not have as much power as I did before, but given the setting I've got more than enough to take you down one on one." he said getting into a fighting stance.

"You talk too much, just like the warlord." "Max" retorted powering up and the two charged each other creating an intense explosion of thier own.

xxxxx

 **(Song Change-Naruto ost-Akatsuki theme)**

 _ **Digital World/DF-616**_

Everyone braced themselves as shockwaves started occuring so hard the entire digital world was shaking, despite being in the "space" of the digital world these waves were felt by all the heroes. "What the hell is going on!?" Brunhilde demanded before a large shockwave came flying from the darkness before them. "Look out!" she tackled Sedna and Mars to the side as the shockwave flew past them, hit a planet and destroyed it, before it kept going and hit more planets detonating them as well. "What is going on!?" everyone gaped at the carnage left in the wake, more shockwaves started coming out of the dark void destroying more planets. Omega X tried to stop one but payed heavily for his efforts as he was overwhelmed by a pain he had never experienced before.

 _Houou, what is going on!?_ Mars asked her deity friend.

 _ **I can barely sense what's going on in there, four beings are inside right now, I can sense that the one known as X is fighting GranDracmon, however they are not releasing the energies we just saw, two others are doing it.**_

 _One of them has to be Ken, but who is the other one?_

 _ **I do not know, however Ken seems to be emitting god level pressure, something I have not felt in a long time.**_ this revelation stunned Mars.

 _He has the power of a god!?_

 _ **Yes, the last time I met someone with this power he called himself Beerusmon, a digital god of destruction from this universe who invaded ours in an attempt to fight me, but I drove him away, I'm amazed that Ken has such a power but...**_

"Just now realizing it eh?" Slade said appearing behind them. "Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, that's what happens when your part of the Light Legacy or Dark Dynasty." This confused everyone, except for Sedna who was worried for Ken, but she also felt as if she was being drawn to "sense" what was going on inside.

"The hell are those?" Brunhilde asked.

"The ultimate forces of light and darkness that preside over all dimensions in order to maintain balance, those gifted with these powers were meant to protect the worlds they live in, in the past there were alot of them roaming around, but this dick named Tenma Kou who used Chaos energy, went on a rampage and killed most if not all of them, then he got the gods of light and darkness Kuraz Hikari and Caius Zuul to fight each other through trickery, and in the end Kuraz died due to a last minute trick and Caius was so weakened that Tenma imprisoned his soul inside a sword, and I think we need to drop the subject now cause..." more shockwaves came, drawing his sword Slade slashed them apart. "No wonder he took that time stone in there, if he did what I think he did his power has been suped up really fucking high."

"Ken was creating those waves?" Slade sighed at Tai's question.

"Yeah but he ain't alone in there." Angemon X seemed concerned about Sedna's behavior, but Slade waved it off. "Let her be man, it's her light power wanting to see the outcome." this shocked them all.

"She has that power too?" Omega X asked, Slade nodded.

"Yes, but not as much as Ken or me, her mother in the past Queen sedna was one of the light legacy carriers, but because she didn't use the power that much, it was passed down to her children, and when her children were born fate decided to give Ken the majority of her light power since Karin was destined to become a senshi, she can theorectically train that power to amplify her own, and if she did it would probably put her on par with Queen Serenity at her peak, but that is entirely up to her." More shaking started to occur.

"This isn't normal, what's going on in there!" Vera demanded, Slade growled.

"Whoever Ken is fighting, thier getting way out of control, and I can't get in there due to how chaotic the energy is right now."

 _Please be ok brother._ Sedna said in her thoughts clapping her hands together in a prayer motion

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxx

 _ **Real World/DF-616**_

 **(insert song-Dragonball Z ost- Kid Buu theme)**

The real world was not exempt from the shaking caused by Dramon X fighting Zeed X, thier clash was causing the entire planet to shake, severe storms and lightning to occur everywhere, weak buildings crumbled. "Geez this is like when the Teen Reaper surfaced." Sonja shouted as Keke held onto Athena and PinkPatamon.

"Yeah but what's causing it!" Keke wondered as Athena seemingly stared off into space.

 _Be safe Uncle Ken._

xxxxx

 _ **Unknown Sector/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Whismon could not discern what two powers were creating such a force, but knowing it was not time for Beerusmon to awaken, he errected a barrier around his planet to keep the shockwaves out.

xxxxx

 _ **Kaibaland/YYDGM-01**_

Having been connected so deeply to DF-616, this dimension felt the shockwaves and earthly chaos as well in both the real and digital worlds. "The holy fuck is going on?" Yusuke swore as he and others tried thier best to hold thier unconcious future children in place on thier makeshift beds, the shockwaves weren't doing Pluto any favors either as she had more trouble staying in place.

 _I won't give in!_ she swore as she reaffirmed her posistion.

xxxxx

 _ **Uknown Location/YYDGM-01**_

Two beings both fell to thier knees in pain from the shockwaves being emitted. "Lord Loki, what could this be!?" A girl asked.

"I have no idea Mist..." _How can there be powers this great out there, even with the Ymir armor I wouldn't come out unscathed against such a force._

xxxxx

 _ **XLR-08**_

Both the human and real worlds felt the severe shockwaves as well being part of the "Trinity" of dimensions.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo/SM-A1**_

 _For crying out loud, i'm in the final phase of my plan and now this is happening._ Alderic swore as he watched the chaos outside. "I don't want to destroy the world, I want to..." he cought a glimpse of Dramon X and Zeed X punching each other in the sky. "That damn kid again!?"

One other person saw this as well, the Sailor Venus of this world that had somehow connected with Ken through her dreams. "Ken-kun, please stop!"

xxxxx

 _ **Crystal Tokyo: 97330**_

This world also felt the shockwaves, which greatly agitated the black beast, like the previous world two individuals were able to figure out who was fighting. "That fucking kid again, and who the blood hell is he fighting!?" Terumi demanded as he watched the fight from a portal Beryl conjured, only for it to break apart due to the sheer power being emitted.

xxxxx

 _ **Tokyo/GC-LK-1113**_

This world had not yet been connected to the trinity universes or the two that Ken had connected, but someday they would be, however this would not stop them from feeling the shockwaves and similar situations going down in the other worlds. Two people watched as the skies showed the fight breifly, neither warrior giving an inch. "Who are those maniac's Sho?"

"I have no idea Madoka, but they've got to stop this!" he replied.

xxxxx

Other worlds continued to feel the expanding chaos, one particular world where most of the people who existed in the trinity universe as well as ones from GC-LK-1113 but with different personalities also felt a majority the chaos, but unlike the others they couldn't tell or sense who was fighting.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxx

 _ **Chaotic Space Sphere/?'**_

 **(Insert Song-Hammerfall-The Way of the Warrior)**

 _I can't get the upper hand on this asshole!_ Zeed X muttered as both of them started to look worse for wear from the fighitng, cuts and bruises and bloody areas all over thier flesh, but neither one would back down.

"Should've used your real body from the get go, a fake body ain't gonna beat me!" Dramon X declared as he started charging energy.

"You ain't gonna hit me that easily!" however Dramon X's only retort was a smile.

"I don't need too asshole!" he replied. **RYUKEN WAVE!** unleashing his move Zeed X grinned but then became perplexed when Dramon X split the beam into multiple smaller ones that missed him completely.

"The hell, you stupid drunken...AGH!" he grunted in pain when the beams hit the "Walls" around them exploding, each explosion caused Zeed X pain.

"Just as a I thought, this place we're in is your energy isn't it, meaning I blow it to shit, you get hurt!" Zeed X growled and lunged at Dramon X. "I don't think so. " **GIGA FIST!** " SliferGigaSeadramon's head suddenly appeared around his hand, he shoved the punch into the incoming Zeed X who got tore through by a smaller but large enough energy version of the digi-deity that plowed through his body, wrapped it up the exploded with it. "Note to self, ask Tai if he wants that..." the "energy" in the room formed into another body, this time it was one Dramon X recognized.

"Tabuu from Smash Brawl? Seriously?" Zeed X unleashed several red rings that slammed into Dramon X hard knocking in into another wall.

"Shut the fuck up, I will not reveal my true form." Dramon X's body started glowing, two crystaline dragon wings formed on his back. "The fuck!?" he tackled Zeed X to the ground and began pummeling him in the face. _It's like everytime I hurt him he gets stronger what is the fucking deal._ his eyes glowed and a portal opened, from it came a giant 12 foot tall figure that blasted Dramon X in the back knocking him to the ground. "Really didn't want to call in reinforcements, but you ain't leaving me much of a choice." turning Dramon X saw GalacticNova X was standing over them

"Of all the freaks to call him, you called the giant fucking baby?" Zeed X was about to retort when GalacticNova X started to speak.

"What is your power level!?" both fighters looked at him oddly, both becoming shocked when he started to "Absorb" energy from the walls.

"Hey hey, what the fuck do you think your..." Zeed X never got to finish as he was promptly smashed into the ground head first, Ken growled.

"You know what if you can call in reinforcements, so can I!" Dramon X yelled out his eyes lighting up...

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxx

Outside Slade's body started glowing, but then he groaned. "Oh no he did not..." he vanished before anyone could ask what was going on.

xxxxx

Behind Dramon X a "gate" similar to the Gates of Z appeared, inside was Slade. "You stupid fuck, first of all your causing too much damage, and now you have the balls to summon..." he stopped when his arms moved on thier own. " I'm going to break your ass when this is over." Zeed X finally recovered.

"What the fuck is..." he stopped when he felt something huge coming.

 **(Insert Song-Zatch Bell ost- Bao Zakerga theme)**

" **FANGS OF FENRIR!** " Slade called out against his will, from his hands came a large wolf energy construct that GalaticNova X "lept" over and it kept going for Zeed X, tearing into his body destroying it and tearing out a huge ass section of the "energy" from the walls around them...

Outside in the digital space, Brunhilde collapsed to her knees in pain, concerning all around her. _What the hell was that just now._

 **(Song ends)**

"I don't think that guy is dead, hurry up and kill the psyco off before he gets back up." Slade demanded before realsing something. "Oh for gods sake am I stuck in here!?" sure enough he couldn't get out.

"Yes dad!" he said as he and GalaticNova X started punching each other, Slade simply sat down inside the gate he was stuck in, muttering song lyrics while watching the two fighters, bored at their antics.

 **(Insert Song- DBZ abridged ost Brolly chronicles modified)**

 _~These two faggots love to fight, not giving a fucking damn~_

 _~One is built like a fucking tank, the other is a Gundam Man~_

 _~Stupid fucking idiots~_

 _~Both extremely strong~_

 _~Thier power levels are really high, but their braincells, they are gone.~_

 _~They just fucking punched each other~_

 _~In the dicks but neither shudders~_

 _~Dimensions from this fight will shake~_

 _~But somehow thier bodies do not break!~_

 **(Song ends)**

"Are you really fucking singing?!" Dramon X called back, this distraction allowed GalaticNova X to bite down on his neck, focusing Dramon X's eyes glowed again causing another portal to open, this time a large blast of energy erupted from the gate slamming into the giant, but he wouldn't let go, seeing that it was Godzilla's atomic breathe inside the gate, Dramon X got an idea.

 **(Insert Song-Shin Getter Armageddon ost-Yuusou)**

He grabbed GalaticNova X by the head and slammed him down to the ground then held up his hands and started to "collect" energy from the atomic blast into his hands until the attack stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Slade asked as Dramon X soon had a large sphere in his hands.

" **Atomic Sunshine!** " he yelled out throwing the sphere at GalaticNova X, the beast was hit dead on and his body distengrated from the impact, his skin melted off first then his body exploded after a few moments of the radiation entering his body.

 **(Song ends)**

"Is there nothing you won't do to win a fight!?" turning around Zeed X had returned, this time he had a very familiar body, one that made Dramon X growl.

"You know as much as I hate his ass, you think taking Viper XP's corpse is the best idea? Not only have you given me incentive to take you down, but you've no doubt pissed off any Terumi that's watching this fight."

"What's he going to do to me?" he yelled before tackling into Dramon X so hard a portal opened behind him and both went through it, the two gates containing Slade and now nothing were dragged along for the ride.

"So help me god when I get out of here!"

xxxxx

 _ **Random Plains/SJ-17**_

"Ok where the hell is this!?" Dramon X wondered, Zeed X was no where to be seen, as the gates appeared behind him several large robots based off beetles appeared, Slade however looked at them oddly.

"I think we're in the world of Samurai Jack, but something seems off about those drones, Dramon X turned around.

"You've been here before?"

"I've met Jack yes, he was one of my many sword instructors, but still these beetle drones look a little different from the ones I knew." the sound of a motorcycle was heard, driving it was someone garbed in samurai like armor with a face mask, the man then pulled out a machine gun and blew the beetle drones away.

"Holy crap." Dramon X and Slade both said watching this before Zeed X attacked from behind.

"Don't get distracted fool!" he said stomping on Dramon X's head, however the biker saw this and threw a spear weapon at him, but Zeed X promptly blew it away, the shockwave also blew the figure's mask off, shocking him as well. "I don't believe it..."

"Jack!?" Slade said shocked upon seeing his face, Dramon X took adavantage of the distraction to pull Zeed X down, the force opened another portal and they were all sucked through it as Jack turned his attention to the remaining drones.

xxxxx

 _ **Hyrule Field/BotW-17**_

"Ok the hell is this!?" Zeed X demanded this time before lazer sights locked onto him and Dramon X, who both promptly jumped when lazers came firing at them.

"What the fuck!?" several robotic pillars were around and they had eyes emitting sight targeting beams, unfortunately for these "Turrents" they were promptly destroyed, a roar got thier attention and they both saw what looked like a giant energy pig flying around a castle nearby.

"That's Ganon! So this is a Zelda universe!?" Zeed X questioned.

"Like i'm supposed to know that?" Dramon X questioned back. "Ancient Hyrulian Lazer Beams..."

"Your getting 90 slashes for that one!" Slade yelled out from his gate as another portal opened and they were sucked into it.

xxxxxx

 _ **Crystal Tokyo: 97330**_

"You two need to end this fucking fight before the anomalies get worse!" Slade growled at them as they found themselves in the dark crystal tokyo, nearby was the large black beast, but the Terumi of this world also appeared fucking pissed off.

"Oh come fucking on, you dare to use my corpse!" he yelled, Zeed X had enough.

"I'm tired of this shit, I may not use my true form, but i'll show you hell, **ULTRA DIVINE REAPER LIGHT!** "

 **(Insert Song-SRW Tengoku Hen Ost- The Final Round 2:00-3:50)**

Unleashing what looked like a small galaxy from his hand, it flew towards Dramon X and the black beast impacting against both and sucking them into a void in a backwards motion past galaxies and planets, seemingly into a demonic mouth all while feeling pain, Dramon X looked around in panic as he saw fire raining down on a planet, explosions everywhere, people's bodies being turned into paste, blood coming out of "walls" from space itself, before finially coming to a stop, several swords peirced into his flesh and he felt his energy being siphoned, the black beast was also effected by the swords as Zeed X took thier energy.

 **(Song ends)**

"How did you like..." Dramon X's bracelets came off as he roared like a dragon. "Oh shit..."

 **(Insert Song-Fairy Tail ost-Dragonforce)**

 **"KAIO KEN!"** Dramon X glew red and lunged at Zeed X

"Kaio-SHIT!" Dramon X literally hit the fuck out of Zeed X so hard another portal opened and they returned to thier world.

"Those stupid fucks, they might have ruined everything!" Terumi roared out.

xxxxx

 _ **Outside Chaotic Space Sphere/?**_

"Geez the fuck is going on in there!?" GranDracmon wondered as he was currently squeezing Max, who took the oppourtunity to blast himself loose. "Little..." they both stopped when a large shockwave impact nearly crushed them both. "This is insanity!"

 _ **Chaotic Space Sphere/?**_

"Is this the true power of the Zero Factor..." Zeed X wondered, his eyes went wide when Dramon X started absorbing his energy. "That won't work!" he held up his hand. "I have the power to nullify your Zero Factor!" however while his action worked for a moment, Dramon X continued the process. "What is this!?"

"The power of a god! The power of Light, the power to SKULL FUCK YOU TO DEATH!" Dramon X roared as he began pumping all the energy into his right arm.

"So you want to settle this in one blow, i'm game!" Zeed X did the same, Slade got on alert.

"Oh shi... _They can't do this, if they go through with such an intense punch war, not only will several dimensions be destroyed, but everyone will die except for us!_ I have no choice!" he quickly made a summoning posture and the empty gate next to him lit up as Dramon X and Zeed X 's right arms both glowed with enough power to blow up everything, with a scream each one ran at each other as the gate summoned a small child like figure who had an oddly shaped body and a purple and blue head.

"Where is this!?" Zeed X saw him and stopped for a moment, Dramon X was too pissed off to see who Slade had summoned.

"ZENO!?" the small child then lifted up his arms and unleashed a blast at both warriors... a blinding light enveloped them all, Slade could no longer see what was going on.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wanted to do more, but I thought maybe having a cliffhanger ending would be a nice change of pace.

So Zeed X took three bodies, but none are his true form, which he will reveal at some point in the future.

I know it's been a while since my last update, but it's harder to focus on writing these days, especially with various real life problems that have been going on since christmas, espeically getting new carpet for our house, supposed to get wood flooring but it turns out something was wrong with the cement so we had to get carpet.

Slade's song parody was based off the broly song parody from TFS's recent abridged movie, heck his personality was also distorted to match his abridged personality.

Ford I did include the festive dimension but since it has no code i couldn't add that, sorry man.

You got your wish Jeffery, all hell has broken loose in your story lol.

Whenever I get around to the next chapter it will be the finisher for this story since there are still some loose ends to tie up, including Jaarin (still need a song based around water)

Zeed X's ultimate move is from Super Robot Wars Tengoku-Hen's final boss, go watch it i gaurantee it will blow your mind.

Until next time peace out.


	6. Accel Towards the Future, A New Beginnin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon in this story or the elements within them, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, I do however own the digi-lock process, the oc's Kensuke Rainer, Kasumi Shika, Maki Hiko, Slade, Mikato Kagami and Shizuka Kagami. As well as the digimon Cazadormon,Tidalmon, Blightmon, ObeliskMegaGargomon, RaPhoenixmon and SliferGigaSeadramon, Kerbexmon, and the Evo-lite Group. The Young Guns and Gaurdians belong to both myself and Darkstarj13,Titaniamon and her "Shift" forms, and Karin Osaka belong to Kanius, and the concept of a "Digtial Ascendant", Keke and X belong to Max Acorn, Helena Souza/Sailor Quaoar belongs to Belletiger, The "Damned Chessmon" belong to Animated Ford, also to note thier will be some slight crossovers with other anime's in this fic, I take no credit for them either and thier will be quite a few of them so I will not be mentioning the creators since thier's alot, on that note let's begin

Well here we go, this is the last big hurrah for Slade and his group, bar one side project I know i'm doing at some point once this movie is over, and all of my digimon characters will be turned over to Kanius and Ford.

I know it's been quite a while since my last update, too much real life stuff going on to focus on this.

This story takes place in the fall of the YYDGM-01 verse following Apophis Rising, but is also right before Kai's Battle of Gods.

I will have some notes after the end of this.

 **Finale: Accel Towards the Future, A New Beginning.**

 _ **Chaotic Space Sphere/?**_

When the light from Zeno's attack finally died down, and the toddler king vanished, Slade opened his eyes to a sight that surprised him, although both Zeed X and Dramon X were in enough pain to kill over at the slightest touch, neither one of them would let thier bodies fall over. "Fucking shit Kuraz, you had to summon him!? At least now our bodies have adapted and that little shit can't kill us, same goes for his digimon counterpart." Zeed X muttered as Dramon X's body recoiled in more pain for a moment. "That's what you get for using the Kaio-Ken you fuck." however before he could do anything, the portal next to Slade glowed again as did Dramon X's eyes, and from it came a large gunbarrel being held by a large giant six winged demon lord, Zeed X was plowed into a wall and held down by the barrel as he identified the demon. "Satanael!?" Slade only palmed his head.

"Not my doing." Zeed X began squirming against the gun barrel, but he was too weak to get loose.

 **(insert song-Breaking Benjamin-Blow Me Away)**

" **YOU ASSHOLES! YOU THINK THIS WILL KILL ME, I'LL SURVIVE THIS AND COME BACK! SO HELP ME WHEN I DO I'LL TEAR YOU TO PEICES!"** Slade started laughing as a smaller gun formed in Dramon X's right hand.

"You shouldn't focus on him alone, what about the others, they may not catch up to him completely, but thier powers will grow as well." this only made Zeed X angrier as his eyes glowed, a stone duel monster tablet formed above Dramon X, Slade could not see it.

 **"THAT WON'T STOP ME I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"** Dramon X smirked.

"Then I suggest you be the first one to die!" he pulled the trigger on his gun, causing the larger gun to be fired, however right when this happened, the stone tablet from above slammed down into the back of his neck knocking him unconcious as a large bullet penatrated Zeed X blowing him into peices, the tablet also broke revealing a card. **Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon** which quickly entered Dramon X's body before Slade could see it.

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DRAMON X, NEXT TIME I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU AND ALL YOU HOLD DEAR, YOU MADE THIS PERSONAL!"** That was the last thing to come out of Zeed X's mouth as his essecence evaporated, the bullet broke down the sphere around them and tore out nearly hitting GranDracmon before vanishing from sight.

 **(song ends)**

"What the fuck was that!?" GranDracmon demanded as he let go of X to avoid being shot, at this moment the barriers on both sides completely vanished. "Oh shit."

"It's over GranDracmon, hand over the xros loader!" Omega X demanded.

"I will fuck your loved ones and make you watch me do it before giving in!" he shot back, this only prevoked Omega X to shoot him with a **Super** **Terra Beam** , however to the surprise of all he was still standing after the attack, but all could tell he was beginning to evaporate. "You've won this round, but don't think this is over, cause it only gets worse from here for you." he said in a mocking tone.

"No one likes a sore loser, disapear already." Brunhilde said, however GranDracmon kept laughing.

"This has nothing to do with you valkyrie, only those from this dimension, if Kenny didn't wake him already, I know his nap time is coming to an end soon regardless, and when he finds out what you have all been doing, he'll be paying you a visit, such a shame I won't get to watch him kick your asses." this confused everyone, except for X because he knew who GranDracmon was referring too.

"Who is this person you speak of?" Omega X demanded.

"Why don't you ask X, cause i'm sure he knows." All turned to X who didn't say anything.

 _Beerusmon...if he does awaken...I may have to..._ Grandracmon kept laughing more, Omega X had enough of this and blasted him with another **Terra Beam.**

"I'll enjoy watching you all suffer from the other side, and i'll see you in hell!" he called out before vanishing the apophis loader flying from his hands as he disappeared.

"Was that necessary Tai!?" Angemon X asked as Omega X grabbed the xros loader, as he did the loader broke and spirits erupted from it, entering a portal that was formed and then disappeared.

"After what he said no, and it looks like the souls of the future children have returned to where they belong." he then turned to X. "Who was he talking about X?" X sighed.

"I'll tell you later Tai, now is not the time." he said as all turned and saw Dramon X power down to Ken and Veemon who was sucked into his xros loader.

"Brother!" Sedna called out concerned as she flew up to him, when he came too though, something seemed wrong.

"What just happened, was I in a fight!?" he wondered, this concerned all, but Slade spoke up from his portal.

"No of course not." he said lying, before thinking. _Given what just transpired, it's best he doesn't access his full potential again for a while, for a first timer, that was freaking brutal how many dimensions were effected, and he's only going to get stronger._

"We need to get backt to the others." Brunhilde said as the other Young Guns showed up, and promptly laughed at Slade's predicament.

"Shut the fuck up and get me out of here, if he wasn't half dead i'd kick his ass for this." Slade swore at Ken, everyone sweatdropped as X opened a portal.

"Good news, looks like there's only one enemy left." he said looking through it.

xxxxxxx

 _ **DF-616/Real World/Odaiba**_

Indeed the only enemy remaining was Splashmon who had taken on his beastial lion form, starring him down was Ranamon, who seemed deep in though. "Are you going to fight or stare at me!?" he yelled leaping at her, but she dodged it.

 _He doesn't care at all about his appearance, that's what i've been lacking all this time, i've been so busy worrying over how my beast form looks that I refused to use it when in battle looks don't matter._

 **(Insert Song-Ecco the Dolphin ost- Hanging Waters)**

 _ **"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!"**_ Ranamon turned into Calmaramon, however when she did everyone noticed her appearance had changed, she was less greyish and almost a white color similar to Gesomon, the eyeballs on her center area had been replaced by beautiful sapphires, the only real aspect of her that didn't really change was her face, but she didn't care. " **Titanic Tempest!"** she called out spinning like a tornado and hitting Splashmon so hard he went flying back, however he got back up.

"Ok that hurt girl but now..." he stopped when Apollomon Kai landed behind him. "What do you...want?" he stopped when felt something coming.

 **(Song Change-Bastard Ost-Duel)**

"Burning in the depths of the pits of darkness, let the fires of hell take you!" Splashmon realized at this point he was screwed.

"No you can't do this, help me somebody!"

"Let the fires become my sword and strike you down, **VENOM!"** Splashmon's body combusted, and water was blasted everywhere before evaporating.

 **(Song ends)**

"I thought Ken was scary enough..." Tike muttered having eaten a few digi-vitamins to heal his wounds, and his lower area, as if on cue a portal opened and the digital world group appeared.

"Momma, Pappa your back!" Athena ran up to them, but then became concerned whe she saw the state Ken was in. "What happened to Uncle Ken?" she asked, they sighed.

"To be honest we don't know." Angemon X said powering down, the only ones who had any notion of what happened were Rei and the Houou.

 _ **I think it's best we keep what happened to ourselves, even Slade seemed to want that.**_

 _I can't believe how much power he has, I hope he can keep it in check._

 _ **He should be able to, but if he doesn't we might have to stop him, but to be honest I don't know if we could alone.**_

 _He's that powerful?_

 _ **Those who come from the Light Legacy and Dark Dynasty are not to be triffled with, not only is thier power cosmic level, but it is not bound by dimensions as you no doubt sensed during the fight.**_

 _I'm surprised you know about that?_

 _ **I have been around for a long time you know, besides i'm more worried about who GranDracmon was referring too.**_

 _Is it that Beerusmon digimon you mentioned before._

 _ **Yes, as much as we should warn our friends, I believe that they can handle this, besides knowing how Omega X is he'll no doubt want to face him.**_

 _I hope that's the best course of action, cause we really can't afford to lose such great allies._ Mars thought, X looked over at her nervously, but she gave him an assuring nod that she would not speak of the matter, his nerves were calmed.

"So what happens now?" David asked, another portal opened and from it came the Young Guns, Kiva immediantly walked over to Apollomon Kai for another "chat" regarding his usage of magic.

"We should head on back to our world to check on the others, besides we've got Athena's birthday party to..." Dimitri tried to cover Kotori's mouth, but it was too late.

"It's ok pappa, I knew something was going on." Athena said with a smile.

"You know in all the chaos, I almost forgot about that." Keke said rubbing her head as Slade opened portals to send the three remaining pokemon back to thier world, before Solgaleo left however a ball of light formed above it and fell into Philippe's hands, the light formed into an orange flute with a sun symbol on it.

"What's this?" he wondered.

"It's a sun flute, used to summon him, that thing must really like you." Slade said walking up, soon the others gathered around along with most of the other digi-destined.

"Wow Jaarin your beast form looks so cute now!" Henry said, Calmaramon nodded before turning back to her human form.

"I know, I realized from fighting splashmon looks don't matter in battle, I guess by finally excepting my beast form, it became more beautiful anyway as a gift, I can't wait to show Sam." the joyous atmosphere however wouldn't last long as Rika walked up holding Takato, who seemed to be out of it more than Ken.

"We need to get Takato back home, he needs rest." Tai however noted the expression on Takato's face.

 _I don't think rest is what he needs...i'm going to have to talk to him._

After getting everyone together, the large group headed back to the YYDGM-01 verse

xxxxxx

 _ **Kaibaland/YYDGM-01**_

Upon arriving the group was greeted by the others, the future children were at the front. "Thanks for saving us you guys." RJ said.

"No problem, though Ken and Tai did most of the heavy stuff." Tyra said in response, Ken woke up by this point.

"Don't put it all on me, it was a group effort...I think.." he said rubbing his head, Karin wanted to say something but Slade gave her a look telling her not to do it.

"Uh ok..." Neo-Moon said sweatdropping, Pluto nearby was tired from having to keep thier bodies safe, but she nodded greatfully to the hereos for saving the future children, and Christina was still shaking after her encounter with the ultra beast, though not as bad. Jaarin also showed the others her new beast form and Sam was stupefied by how beautiful it had become.

"So are we going to start this party or what!?" Matt demanded. Kaiba wanted to retort to his tone, but didn't as Lyn stopped him, it wasn't long before Athena's party was in full swing, at one point though Ryuuhi and Koori were both confused with Hiei actually pulled a chair out for Rei for her to sit in.

 _That poor bastard is never going to heal from what happened, damn that woman._ Slade muttered as Athena went to Tai.

"Thanks for the gifts uncle Tai." she said hugging him, Tai smirked.

"No problem kiddo, but uh can you go chill with your grandpa for just abit, i've got to go take care of something." Athena nodded and headed off, Tai and Agumon started to leave the party, passing by Rika and Renamon on the way out.

"Where does he live?" Rika sighed.

"So you saw him leave too, I really don't know what to do right now, he wouldn't even say a word when he left." Tai sighed.

"I'm just going to talk to him real quick then i'll come back." he replied walking off, Rika sighed.

"What do you want to do Rika, should we follow?" Renamon asked, Rika shook her head.

"I don't know, gogglehead needs space, he hasn't been the same since Suzaku was..." Renamon nodded.

"Let Tai deal with it for now, he might be able to get through to him." she responded, with that the two returned to the party.

xxxxxx

 _ **Shinjuku Park/YYDGM-01**_

Distancing himself from the others, Takato stared off into the park's lake. He mentally cut himself off from everything around him. Guilmon stood beside Takato hoping for a conversation, but to no avail.

"Hey, Guilmon!" Agumon called out.

Guilmon looked up to see Tai and Agumon behind them.

"Tai, Agumon! Takato won't talk to me. He hasn't said a word to anyone!" Guilmon pleaded to them. "Maybe you can talk to him?"

"That's why we're here, Guilmon," Tai smiled, patting Guilmon as he walked by him. "Takato, it's me."

Takato said nothing.

"I know you can hear me, Takato. Rika and your other friends kept asking for you. You have them worried."

Takato closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah? Let them worry about me."

"C'mon now, don't act like nothing matters. And don't cut yourself off from your friends. I heard you've been like this since Suzaku died," Tai said. "I know what happened with you out there! Rika and the others told me what happened. Puckmon used some dark spell to corrupt Grani and forced a dark fusion with you to form NegaMegidramon Crimson Mode!"

"And I was turned loose on my own friends! I almost murdered my friends, but most of all I could've killed Rika!"

"But you didn't."

"But I almost did!"

Tai grabbed Takato's shoulders. "But you didn't. Kensuke made sure of it! And we're all still here alive. Doesn't that at least count for something?! We're all still alive to breath another day."

Gritting, Takato tried not to cry. "Ken probably should've killed me." A few tear drops fell from his eyes.

"Dude, are you even hearing yourself, Takato?! None of us wants that. Most of all, your friends wouldn't be able to take it, especially Rika! Look at me, Takato." As Takato faced Tai, the Tamer dried his already wet tears. "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened out there. We all saved the day. Kensuke was able to save you. Next time you see him, thank him. But, can you also do me another favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Go see your friends and sit with Rika. Otherwise, they're gonna keep asking for ya," Tai smiled genuinely.

Agumon and Guilmon exchanged nods and smiles.

"Thanks, Tai... I really needed that."

"Just don't dwell on stuff like this or you might succumb to some other unwelcome darkness. Can you avoid that for me?"

Takato chuckled modestly. "Sure thing, Tai. I promise."

"Now how about we go back to that party?" The Bearer of Courage said as he and the Digimon escorted Takato from the park.

xxxxxx

Back at the party, Dimitri and Karin sat down with Slade as Ken was talking with the other Young Guns. "Why can't we tell Ken what happened in there?" Dimitri asked, "He remembers everything up to that point but even so." Slade sighed.

"I wasn't expecting him to unleash his full potential so soon, it's true I wanted to unlock his ability to go max, but he was pushed in that fight to unleash it all against that weird opponent, and I have no doubt this foe will come back some time in the future for vengence." Karin became concerned. "Besides the fight got a point where the two of them nearly obliterated this world, and several others had I not intervened." this made thier eyes widen. "I can't not interfere any further, that's why i'm not telling you the name of who he was fighting, unless he remembers himself, Ken will tell you or the asshole will appear someday." Karin and Dimitri both shook thier heads as Karin spoke again.

"Why are you so concerned about him reaching his max potential so quickly?" Slade sighed.

"Because there are beings out there...with powers akin to gods like ourselves, and I for one don't like it, used to think that other powers like sayian's were dangerous and along came these new ones which make even super sayian 3, or what you would call ascendant level 3 nothing in comparison." this shocked them.

"Could there be a being like that in Tai's universe?" Karin asked since due to passing through dimensions she knew what he was getting at, Slade hesitated to answer but then nodded.

"Unforunately yes, and I get the feeling that he might appear soon, and he will be more impulsive than the one Ken fought, but enough about that, I've asked Sarge to amplify Ken's power restraints, so that until he can control his power completely, his max potential will be locked down unless the restraints deem a potential threat enough to unlock, of course if you or a kupier should fall in battle they'll also come off, not changing that." Karin sweatdropped.

"I won't let that happen, but still won't this make it harder for Ken to fight?" Slade shook his head.

"Not really, he'll still be able to unleash some of his god potential but not all of it, it's just that if he used his max at this point, no one would be able to stop him once he got going, not even the houou, I figure by the time that asshole he beat the shit out of returns he'll be ready." Dimitri sighed.

"Speaking of which, why won't you tell us about that?" he asked before stopping. "Oh right...you don't want to interfere as you put it." Slade sighed

"I can't hold your hands on this, if me and my buddies did then all conflicts coming your way would've already been dealt with, besides the dick wasn't even using his real body so what's the point, besides he was being rather cryptic during the fight so even if I told you about him now, there's no gaurantee he'll be the same later, and I would appreaciate it if you don't tell Ken what happened in there, cause if he remembers it's going to cause problems." The two reluctantly nodded before hearing the rev of an engine, turning they all saw Ken now on a dragon styled duel runner akin to Crow's from the future. "You gotta be kidding me."

xxxxxx

 _ **Unknown Location/?**_

 **(insert song-Blues Saraceno-Dogs of War)**

"To think they could do this to you master..." Puckmon said in awe as he watched the dark chaotic esscense that was once Zeed X pulling itself back together but slowly.

 _ **I underestimated him, he showed me the concept of fear which i've never experianced before, and what's worse he'll only get stronger and just as Kuraz said, the others will surely get stronger too, I may not be able to take them all head on.**_

"But your not going to give up are you master?"

 _ **Of course not, i'll just have to outwit them, besides i've already planted my revenge inside that boy, wait till he gets the fourth one off that psychic bitch...**_

"Are you sure that's wise, Z-Arc isn't exactly easily controlled and is unstable to the point where he could destroy universes like you and that boy.

 _ **That's what i'm counting on.**_ Zeed X said with a demonic laughter as he continued to reconstruct himself.

 **(Song ends)**

xxxxxx

 _ **Kaibaland/YYDGM-01**_

"So in the future, card games get played on motorcycles." Kotori muttered while sweatdropping. "Also, I can't believe how skilled you are at driving this thing, your only 17 right?" Ken nodded.

"Yeah, gotta wait a couple months before I hit the right age, still this rocks." he said, Sarge smirked.

"You won't have to worry about fueling it either, it runs off a powerful engine that I designed that won't drain out for a long time." Naturally being interested in tech, this caught the attention of Ami's two children who started a chat with Sarge, Ken got off the bike to check on Christina.

"Are you ok now?" he asked concerned, she nodded.

"Whatever that thing was, it was creepy, sure it didn't sting me but still..." Slade walked by.

Your lucky it didn't absorb you whole, last time it did that to someone she went compelely insane and her pokemon all got power boosts from hell, then again that woman was never normal, wanted to save pokemon so she had them freaking frozen..." he stopped when he felt someone starring at him, Ken did as well, turning they both saw Kari looking at them, but not in a romantic way, rather a curious way. "That thing inside her must be drawn to our powers." Ken nodded as the other kupiers came to check on Christina.

"Yeah, maybe we could help her power up, since she lost some of her powers awhile back." Slade was going to say something but stopped and turned to Karin once again, she was holding a breifcase. what now?"

"Are you really sure about this, this is alot of money..." she said, Slade sighed.

"Look, this guy can't stay in his world's digital world forever, and besides it's not like I need all that cash anyway, most of it's from jewels and stuff i've found going through various worlds, as well as my own, this will help cover his living expenses." Athena walked up showing them all a necklace.

"Look at at what Hina gave me momma!" Mimi walked up as Tai and Agumon finally returned with Takato and Guilmon who went off to see Rika and Renamon, before anyone could say anything a few people noticed Faith and PinkPatamon fighting over a peice of cake next to the doll Ken had bought for Athena, but what no one noticed was that the doll grew irratated of thier fighting and kicked Faith into Pinkpatamon knocking them both off the table.

"Hey you two be more careful." Sora warned them, but they were confused.

"I felt like something kicked me, did you notice that!?" Faith asked.

"Well it did feel like you were pushed into me, but what could've done it." PinkPatamon replied confused as well, neither realizing it was the doll as Athena showed her necklace off.

"It's beautiful dear." Mimi said as fireworks went off, i'm surprised Kaiba was willing to do this." Ken shrugged.

"I understand the future kids talked him into it, why are you so into it." he asked, she smirked.

"My birthday's coming up soon too, and i'm going to make it even more grand than this!" Tai sweatdropped.

"May have to miss it, cause I plan on going to train with X." Sora overheard this and walked up.

"Tai when are you going to learn there's more to life than training." she growled at him. Others laughed at this as the party went on into the night.

xxxxxxx

 **(Insert Song-Linkin Park-My December.)**

 _ **Kensuke here,**_ _**well that was one chaotic event in my life that ended on a peaceful note. Course nothing can ever stay that way, I wish I could remember what went down after I went after GranDracmon, but I don't and no one will say anything, Tai killed him anyway so I guess it's fine, since we saved the future senshi children at least.**_

 _ **A couple of months later Mimi did in fact have her party, but true to Slade's worlds that sis told me, some purpe anubis bastard calling himself Beerusmon, one of the gods of destruction he mentioned showed up at the present day Mimi's party while me, sis, and Athena accompanied Dimitri to his mother's timeline for hers, but due to flux of energies we decided to go check things out, when we arrived we found out Tai had accessed some kind of god power of his own, and I got into a fist fight with that prick, luckly for him we both would've died if we went all out so he withdrew, but that wouldn't be the last time we'd see that pompus asshole.**_

 _ **Sometime after that I finally moved in with sis in thier world, left Maki in charge of the group from my former home, it feels nice to be back in the human world more, but of course since I was forced to abandon school in my world, Sis agreed to homeschool me to catch up.**_

"Ok so here we go." Ken said sitting at a table with school materials when Karin walked in dressed in attire that made her look like a teacher and made him blink several times. "Sis are you cosplaying? You look like that woman from the Read or Die anime, Yomiko I think her name was." Karin giggled abit.

"This is what I wear when I go to my museum job, but let's take this seriously now ok." Ken nodded.

 _ **She's a strict teacher, but not too strict.**_

 _ **Besides that i've spent free time in proffesional dueling, trying to get back to having a normal life, and Christina comes with me to watch, found a sponser that is a fan of dueling as well as Hatsune Miku who Chris likes to cosplay has (she won't die her hair though) so it works out, i've won most of my matches but there have been a few i've lost, but it's ok, winning isn't everything.**_

 _ **The next big event was when I was in the states with Yugi and Jaden at a big dueling tournament, seems Kotori's time to fufill her mission came up, and abunch of these big shot warriors tried to attack the event, needless to say they were cannon fodder at best, since Tai and Matt showed up and we sent them all packing like the bitches they were, and my whore senses were tingling the whole time, first Andes, now Charon, now who could this new one be...then again I think Kotori's group got her. Then again despite not remembering what went down after facing NeoGranDracmon, I feel satisfied, like I got someone or something in exchange for not pounding this new whore's face in.**_

 _ **Anyway, some time has passed since then and the tournament finals have been relocated to seattle, I think that's where the west coasters live, in any case i'm on my way there right now to try and compete in the finals, could've flown myself but that would've caused problems, and I missed getting on a plane since they were using em to evacuate people during the realm invader incident, at least Jaden and Yugi got on board to get there and make sure no one else would get hurt, I can't help but feel that i'm being followed though as I pull into Washington, in any case peace out.**_

xxxxxxx

"Hey Slade, i've been thinking, if he summoned Satanael, and it fired it's gun and the bullet vanished, where did it end up?" Blazer asked Slade when they were out on patrol.

"I don't have the foggiest idea dude, nor do I care." he replied.

xxxxxxx

 _ **Lucifer's Realm/Character Corner.**_

 _Those Valkyries made me thirsty, time for some wine._ Lucifer said as he poured a goblet of wine, only for Satanael's bullet to come out of nowhere, break his glass and blow a hole through his chest. "Can take on Valkyries, but forced to work with mask wearing teens who enter people's hearts and mess with them, thank you Igor." he muttered sarcastically before turning into a white mask that dropped to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's it, the last big hurrah for Ken, but as you can probably tell, i'm not quite done yet.

I will still be writing some scenes for Kanius involving Ken (As you can no doubt tell he will be encountering Psyren at some point...), but as you can tell, i've got one more "Side project" as well, that involves dealing with a certain someone in a duel, but that will come later, for now i've got a tournament to focus on, after that perhaps it's time to get back on working with Slade proper, to be honest to all he used to go by the name Jack Striker (a pun on Ash's name) and was different from how he is now, i even had up to four stories written about him, but the problem is someone (who i will not name) interfered heavily in my work without contributing much himself so I was forced to scrap all the stories after we broke off contact from each other.

Hopefully when I start up his series again, i'll be better prepared, and ftr his origin isn't coming first, I feel like I still need experience working on crossover fiction, and i've always intended that to be my last fanfic.

Thanks to Kanius and Ford for all thier help in this series, especially in this chapter since Kanius wrote the scene where Tai talks to Takato, and Ford helped me choose a song for Jaarin's "Transformation" (which was one of the reasons I was hesitant to do this chapter.)

There are some plots that will be resolved later on (such as the doll situation, can't wait to see how Karin reacts to that.) also worth noting that you now all know where Ken got the duel runner he used in the recent CG arc.

I've also kind of spoiled abit of Valkyrie Advent, but not much with the main plot, hopefully Kainus and Ford your not angry.

I also tortured Zeed X but i don't care he'll be back, and as for raiding the character corner that Ford and Kanius write I couldn't help myself, i've played persona 5 5 times by now, so anytime i see one demon lord i think of the others. (Considering Lucifer is part of Satanael it makes sense the latter would be stronger.)

I simply write what I feel like wanting to write, if people like it fine, if they don't that's also fine, people write for thier own reasons.

not really planning on doing a questionaire that's not really my style, but if you want to mention favorite moments from any of Ken's adventures feel free.

until my next story or project peace out.


End file.
